Eres para Mi
by Tephiy'sRareWorld
Summary: Las tipicas reinas de intituto con una vida no tan rosa. piensan que lo unico intrsante este año sera la llegada de posibles rivales, pro no tienen idea de que el amor tambien podria llegar. Como tampoco saben que su pasado regresara para acecharlas.
1. Chapter 1

_**El Comienzo**_

**Bella POV**

Forks. Un pequeño pueblo en el que la más mínima travesura te puede hacer quedar tras las rejas. Literalmente. Había sido una noche bastante movidita para mí y mis mejores amigas que como yo se encontraban sentadas en el suelo de una celda 3x3 en la comisaria de dicho pueblo. Sin embargo estaba totalmente segura de que lo volveríamos a hacer porque eh de decir que la cara de Jessica Stanley no tenia precio.

_Flash Back_

_No encontrábamos a unas cuantas cuadras de la casa de Jessica para poder llevar a cabo nuestra pequeña venganza pero 2 razones. Les dijo a todos que logre pasar matemática el año pasado por acostarme con el profesor. Y para dar por terminada las vacaciones con broche de oro._

_Nos bajamos todas del auto de Alice con todo lo que necesitaríamos esa noche en bolsas negras. Nos costaba un poco caminar en línea recta gracias a la cantidad de alcohol que corría por nuestras venas. Nos encontrábamos ya frente a la casa Stanley. Toda la avenida se encontraba oscura ya que todos se iban a acostar temprano en este pequeño pueblo. Claro, todos excepto nosotras._

_Alice, de donde sacaste tantas latas de pintura – pregunto incrédula Rose observando algo incrédula la cantidad de latas de pintura en aerosol que se encontraban en las bolsas._

_Tengo mis contacto – Alice rio – además con el suficiente dinero, esta cara bonita y un baboso detrás del mostrador no se dé que te sorprendes._

_Chicas es hora de empezar – dijo victoria – Esme y Alice vallan por los ventanales y paredes. Rose encárgate del auto y tu Bella acompáñame._

_Si señor – las 4 hicimos un saludo militar y no pudimos evitar reírnos pero rápidamente sofocamos nuestras risas tapándonos la boca. _

_Y así nos pusimos manos a la obra, rose dejo inservible el auto de Jessica y ya que era convertible también pinto los asientos de todos los colores mientras Alice y Esme hacían dibujos sin sentido en los ventanales y paredes. Victoria y yo nos fuimos por la parte de atrás de la casa donde victoria violo la cerradura y nos introducíamos con sumo cuidado en la casa. Subimos lentamente las escaleras y revisamos los cuartos hasta encontrar el de Jessica. Cuando lo encontramos sofocamos unas carcajadas que luchaban por salir al verla con un antifaz rosa con escarcha y encaje, y la boca ligeramente abierta y un hilillo de baba en la comisura de sus labios._

_Nos volvimos a concentrar en lo que veníamos a hacer y nos dirigimos al baño, tomamos el shampoo y vaciamos el contenido de la pequeña botella que Vic tenía en sus manos dentro. Recientemente Jessica había teñido su cabello de rubio lo cual haría todo más fácil. Salimos con pasos ligeros de la habitación pero todo se fue al caño cuando el maldito perro que parecía rata empezó a ladrar, tratamos de esquivarlo pero nos obstruía el paso a la escaleras, cuando estaba a punto de patear al estúpido perro se escucharon las sirenas de la policía. En este minúsculo pueblo todo quedaba ridículamente cerca de todo. 5 min después estaba la policía rodeando la casa y como era de esperarse no pudimos escapar, aunque la cara de Jessica no tenia precio al ver los ventanales de su casa, la Sra. Stanley pego un grito al ver una de las paredes que decía "usa condón, yo lo hago". Solo nos pudimos reír aunque eso se debía a que teníamos un "poquito" de alcohol en la sangre._

_Fin del Flash Back_

Y aquí nos encontrábamos, 5 chicas menores de edad algo ebrias, y acusadas de invasión de propiedad privada, destrucción de propiedad y agresión a un policía gracias a que se quería pasar de listo con Esme y como todas nos dimos cuenta de que estaba bajando la mano mas de los que debía recibió unos cuantos golpes de Rose y Victoria mas una cachetada de Esme sumado a la cantidad de palabras que no debería pronunciar una señorita, terminamos con otro cargo encima.

-ISABELLA MARIE SAWN, SE PUEDE SABER EN QUE CARAJO ESTABAS PENSANDO – ese era mi querido y compresivo padre que para rematar era el jefe de policía, así que no me sorprendió que ya lo supiera.

- hola queridísimo papi, yo estoy muy bien gracias y tu como te encuentras – respondí con la sonrisa mas falsa y el tono más sarcástico que pude. Se me escaparon unas risitas, todo comenzaba a darme vueltas

- no me vengas con esas idioteces Isabella, sabes lo que nos costo que la señora Stanley retirara los cargos? Sabes cuánto habría costado pagar la fianza de todas? – la vena de su frente latía furiosamente, suspire.

- no, no lo sé. Y en estos momentos no me interesa demasiado , además estoy cansada, así que, nos podemos ir? O tenemos que dormir aquí? – Charlie suspiro derrotado.

- no van a tener que dormir aquí, levántense, todas se van a quedar en la casa como saben todos sus padres están de viaje.

Así era, el papa de Alice era un empresario adinerado y su mama una modelo, los de rose se encontraban de vacaciones aunque trabajaban para mi mama que era socia del papa de Alice, mientras que los de Victoria y Esme eran abogados y salieron en plan de negocios a ayudar a quien sabe quién que estaba hundidos hasta el cuello por lo cual necesitaba a los mejores.

El camino hasta la casa fue silencioso, mis amigas sabían que en estos momentos lo mejor era mantenerse calladas, la tensión entre mi padre y yo era palpable, y casi siempre era así desde hacía ya 2 años. Aparcamos fuera de la casa, nos bajamos del coche y nos dirigíamos a la casa cuando mi padre hablo.

-Victoria, llamo tu madre y quiere hablar contigo – en los ojos de Victoria se veía la clara confusión, sorpresa y, aunque solo fuera un milisegundo, tristeza y anhelo.

Está bien – fue todo lo que pudo decir antes de seguirnos a mi habitación.

En mi cuarto todas entraron en silencio y de un momento a otro todas reímos descontroladamente sin razón aparente. Bueno, al menos, si habíamos dado fin a las vacaciones con broche de oro. Cuando ya nos dolían los costados Victoria fue la primera en hablar.

-tengo…que…llamar…a mi mama – dijo jadeante en busca de aire. Salió del cuarto mientras nosotras nos cambiábamos, no porque tuviéramos mucho tiempo para dormir pero que más daba.

**Victoria POV**

No tenía idea de porque mi mama quería que la llamara, no podía ser porque me extrañaba así que alguna razón de peso debía haber detrás de todo esto. Salí del cuarto de Bella y me recosté a un lado del marco de la puerta contra la pared mientras marca el número de mi madre, repico varias veces antes de que alguien contestara.

Victoria – fue el saludo de mi mama dicho de la manera más formal e impersonal posible.

Madre – deje del mismo modo – de que querías hablarme? – pregunte yendo al punto.

Carme y Eleazar se mudaron a Forks – no tenía ni idea de que tenían que ver mis tíos en esto - así que como es obvio Tanya, Irina y Kate vivirán allí también y llevaran a 2 amigas – me tense, "que todo sea una broma" suplique en vano – se como son tú y tus amiguitas así que llamo para advertirte que te comportes. Mañana comenzaran el instituto así que espero que les des una buena bienvenida, entendiste?

Sí, claro – dije sin emoción alguna.

Adiós, llegaremos en una semana – y sin siquiera dejar que dijera algo colgó.

Adiós – suspire hablándole al pitido del otro lado de la línea, reprimí la punzada en mi pecho y solté un gruñido al imaginar lo que me esperaba mañana. Entre de nuevo al cuarto y no paso mucho antes de que Alice hablara.

Que fue lo que te dijo tu mama? – le trate de sonreír, todas sabían cómo me afectaba hablar con mi madre. Suspire.

Al parecer mis primas se van a mudar a Forks y que mañana van a estar en el instituto – dije tragándome la bilis que me provocaba la terrible noticia.

Bueno pues no pareces muy feliz – bromeo rose

Como demonio voy a estar feliz – abrí mis ojos desmesuradamente ella no las conocían aunque pronto, desgraciadamente, lo iban a hacer. – todas son unas malditas arpía – exclame – y yo que pensaba que este año iba a ser tranquilo – bufe.

Sí, claro. Tranquilo – se burlo Esme – además que hay de diversión en eso? – sonrió angelicalmente y yo rodé los ojos.

Mírale el lado bueno – dijo Alice sonrió de manera siniestra.

Y cual sería ese – dije alzando una ceja.

Por dios! – Exclamo Bella – el instituto es nuestro, no saben donde se meten – sonrió lentamente. Hacía 5 años que no veía a Tanya, Kate e Irina pero ellas no sabían que yo ya no era aquella victoria que conocieron, esa que las dejaba hacer y decirle lo que quisieran, ya no era una niña asustadiza.

Cierto, no lo saben – dije yo – probablemente se quieran ganar el intuito también – pensé en voz alta. A ellas les encantaba tener a todo y a todos en sus manos. La vos de rose sonó aburrida cuando habla.

Puede que lo intenten – alzo una ceja – pero no nos conocen.

Que vengan – sonrió Bella – tal vez nos hagan un favor y hagan este ultimo año más interesante.

Bueno ya vamos a dormir lo poco que podemos – dijo Esme entrando en su faceta maternal – y escríbanlo, mañana tendremos una resaca de los mil demonios – hiso una mueca y luego todas nos acostamos durmiendo entre risas

Bella POV

Después de esa conversación todas nos pusimos a dormir, las chicas se la pasaban tanto en mi casa que en mi cuarto había una cama King size solo para cuando ellas estuvieran y así dormíamos todas juntas. Yo me pase lo que quedaba de madrugada en como serian las "arpías" como les decía Victoria. Ya que cuando le preguntamos cómo eran ella se encogió de hombros y dijo "_unas estúpidas caprichosas que se empeñaban en hacerme la vida miserable, y físicamente en estos momentos no sé, no las veo desde hace 5 años, a por cierto se llaman Kate Irina y Tanya aunque les queda mejor arpías_" a lo que todas reímos y luego nos dormimos.

_I'm in the business of misery; let's take it from the top. She's got a body like an hourglass that's ticking like a clock. It's a matter of time before we all run out, When I thought he was mine she caught him by the mouth_ – comenzó a sonar la alarma de mi cellular.

NIÑAS LEVANTENSEEEEEEEEEE! – grito mi madre desde en oro lado de la puerta, que gracias a dios me acorde de cerrar con llave.

YA LO SE! MI DESPERTADOR ESTA SONANDO NO NOS TIENES QUE GRITAR – grite yo enojada, odiaba que me despertara así y aunque ya se lo he dicho parece no entender

Levántense entonces en 30 min las llevo al colegio – la voz de mi madre sonaba reprobatoria, Charlie ya le debió haber contado. Me encogí de hombros.

Si, si ya vamos – la cabeza me iba a explotar por andar bebiendo. – Levántense chicas – Alice que estaba a mi lado se movió un poco pero no se despertó por lo que con una sonrisa lenta extendiéndose en mi rostro decidí hacer algo nada agradable, pero necesario.

Salí de mi habitación, fui a la cocina y abro la nevera, saque la jarra más fría y llena y me di la vuelta para regresar a mi habitación cuando casi se me cae el agua a mí encima al ver a Esme frente a mí con una sonrisa divertida.

Te ayudo? – pregunto alzando la ceja claramente entretenida.

Pues claro – le dije sonriendo e inclinando la cabeza – esta jarra no alcanza para las dos camas – dije riendo. Ella tomo la otra jarra y nos dirigimos a la habitación. A llegar todavía dormían como troncos – muy bien como mi jarra es más grande yo se la echo Alice y Victoria y tu a rose – ella asintió.

- 1…2… 3 – las dos vaciamos el agua fría en las chicas

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH! – comenzaron a gritar mientras Esme y yo nos torcíamos de la risa.

- LAS VOY A MATAAAAAR! – grito Victoria cuando se me lanzo encima, me habría dado miedo pero estaba ocupada riéndome, me tacleo y ambas terminamos en el suelo.

ESTAS MUERTA – grito rose cuando se todo la melena dorada totalmente empapada. Se lanzó sobre Esme y con un giro que no entendí terminaron en la cama, Rosalie a horcajadas de Esme sosteniendo sus muñecas a los lados mientras gruñía.

Si lo que querías era asustarme, lo lograste. Pareces animal – el comentario de Esme mas su cara de horror sirvió para que todas soltáramos unas risitas.

- bueno ya – dijo Alice quien aunque hubiese estado enojada al principio el pequeño espectáculo la había entretenido bastante – tenemos que cambiarnos para ir al instituto – todas asentimos nos duchamos y nos cambiamos lo más rápido posible.

Como todos los años debíamos entrar en toda nuestra gloria por lo que nos dispusimos a elegir el atuendo adecuado. Por más extraño que sonara cada una tenía su espacio en mi closet lleno con sus ropas, desde pijamas a vestidos de noche. Después de un momento de observar las opciones nos decidimos por unos pantalones entubados de cuero negro y una franela sin mangas que llegaba a mitad del muslo pegada al cuerpos y con un escote pronunciado, la de Rosalie era amarilla, la de Esme blanca, le de Vic verde, la de Alice rosa pálido y la mía azul oscuro con unas botas corte bajo y tacón de 15cm..

Bueno chicas vámonos se hace tar… - dejo la frase incompleta, nos miro de arriba a abajo y negó con la cabeza – porque no me sorprende que valla tan provocativas que a sus padres les daría un infarto si las vieran? – Alzo una ceja – y prácticamente iguales – volvió a negar con la cabeza y una pequeña sonrisa – se ven bien chicas.

Gracias – respondimos todas a unisonó, mi madre era muy liberal y también muy divertida pero igual muy despistada, a veces me dolía recordar que tan despistada podía llegar a ser, solía pasar mucho tiempo con ella, aunque sería mejor decir estando tras ella. Hace mucho que había dejado de querer llamar su atención. Me había enfocado en mí, en mí y en mis amigas.

Ya vámonos antes que lleguen tarde – dijo dando media vuelta y bajando las escaleras.

Nos subimos a la camioneta de mi madre y partimos al instituto en cual no quedaba muy lejos y mi madre nos dejo en la entrada echándonos una última mirada y se fue.

Muy bien – suspiro Rosalie - hora de subir al trono – sonrió mostrando una hilera de dientes perfectamente blancos.

Me pregunto cuándo llegaran tus primas – comente a Victoria.

Estamos en Forks, prácticamente el fin del mundo, 3 personas nuevas llamaran bastante la atención, en cuanto lleguen lo sabremos – dijo Alice.

Es cierto – Vic rodo los ojos, era ridículo la facilidad de impresionar a la gente de Forks. De pronto victoria abrió los ojos y se pego en la frente como si se le hubiera olvidado algo – eh… no son tres – la miramos extrañadas – son cinco.

Pero si ayer nos dijiste tres nombres no cinco – dije desconcertada.

Es que mis primas vienen pero traen a dos más con ellas, al parecer son inseparables y sus padres as dejaron quedarse hasta que se gradúen – dijo notoriamente enojada.

Bueno eso no cambia nada, este sigue siendo nuestro territorio, y si se meten contigo o con cualquiera de nosotras las haremos pagar – dijo seria Esme con su habitual comportamiento protector, para ella al, igual que para todas, nosotras éramos su familia.

Chicas es hora de ir a clases ya se hace tarde – nos recordó Rosalie devolviéndonos al mundo real donde, desafortunadamente, los estudios formaban parte. Lo bueno fue que todas teníamos todas las clases juntas, nos costó mucho pero el director accedió a este año, por ser el último, complacernos.

Entramos al instituto en todo nuestro esplendor yo en el medio, Alice a mi derecha, rose a mi izquierda. Victoria al lado de rose y Esme al lago de Alice, y como era de esperarse todos se nos quedaron mirando y Lauren se nos acerco con esa sonrisa hipócrita que me daba ganas de arrancársela.

-Hola bellita – dijo la muy idiota – es cierto que ayer las metieron en una celda?.

- si – dije dramáticamente – y nos tuvimos que tirar al guardia para que nos dejara salir – abrió los ojos desmesuradamente.

- enserio? – dijo de verdad creyéndoselo, no pude evitar rodar los ojos aunque tuve que tratar de no volverlos a rodar cuando note a los "discretos" espectadores.

- Lauren, tanto sexo te está dejando sin neuronas? – Alice hablo lentamente como si de una retrasada se tratase. No era un gran secreto que era una fácil. Lo admito, tenemos sexo, y mucho, pero no con cada idiota que te lo ofrece y mucho menos en este lugar lleno de babosos. Solo había niños – además…

¡Prima! – grito una voz a muestras espaldas, todo voltearon y abrieron los ojos desmesuradamente y quedaron en silencio por lo que tuve que voltear para encontrar algo que me dejo fría y no solo a mi sino también a las chicas que se giraron al mismo tiempo que yo. Frente a nosotras y colocadas en igual posición, quedando cada una frente a alguna haciendo parecer que nos reflejábamos en un espejo a pesar de que éramos totalmente diferentes. Y para hacerlo parecer una mala broma venían vestidas parecidas entre ellas. 5 chicas con las manos en las cadera y viéndonos despectivamente de arriba a abajo a cada una.

La del medio frente a mi tenía el cabello rubio rojizo que caían en ondas por su espalda hasta los omoplatos. Tenía ojos grises con el mismo brillo de arrogancia de las otras, usaba una falda negra hasta algo más debajo de los muslos y la camisa cuello en V y sin mangas color crema. Los zapatos, de marca, los reconocería donde fuera, eran cerrados, y con tacón d 15 cm. Era un poco más alta que yo.

A la izquierda, de cabello negro lizo hasta la cintura, sus ojos igual de arrogantes de color ónix miraba hacia abajo a Alice con una expresión casi de burla, vestía igual que las demás solo que su camisa era de color blanca.

A la derecha frente a Rose mirándola retadoramente con sus ojos miel una con el cabello marrón con tonalidades rojizas algo rizado hasta el hombro, no despegaba su mirada de los ojos de Rose que le devolvía con la misma intensidad de desafío en la mirada, eran del mismo tamaño. Su blusa era azul.

Frente a victoria una de cabello castaño claro hasta la espalda y una ceja alzada miraba directo a victoria observándola de abajo hacia arriba con sus ojos azules, una mueca de burla se instalo en su rostro mientras cruzaba sus brazos, era algo más baja que Vic y su blusa era lila.

Y mirando a Esme, una rubia de ojos grises de cara inexpresiva aunque con total postura de superioridad, su cabello ondulado llegaba un poco mas debajo de sus hombros, esta usaba la blusa color gris. Todas con cuerpos espectaculares, cinturas estrechas y piernas largas. nosotras no cambiamos nuestra expresión aburrida, teníamos demasiada experiencia como para mostrar debilidad.

Bienvenidas arpías… - susurro Victoria secamente

Primita no pareces habernos extrañados – dijo la rubia de cara inexpresiva, ahora con expresión de aun más superioridad, a uno de los extremos dando un paso al frente – 5 años son mucho tiempo.

No lo suficiente, créeme – dijo Victoria con un tono de fastidio y una sonrisa falsa.

No nos van a presentar? – dijo la de cabello marrón rojizo frente a rose desviando la mirada a la del medio.

Claro amiga – la de cabello rubio rojizo sonrió, la de cabello marrón rojizo y la de cabello negro pasaron al frente y la rubia se veía las uñas con aparente aburrimiento – Heidi, maría – dijo con una sonrisa señalando a cada una y luego al voltear su sonrisa se borro al ver a Victoria – ella es Victoria – dijo con fastidio – y sus amigas – lo dijo con mas fastidio aun. Victoria se giro hacia nosotras, sabíamos que estaba enfadada pero lo disimulaba muy bien.

- bueno chicas ya saben quienes son – dijo con una gran sonrisa para volverse a de nuevo encarando a su prima – al parecer no tuvimos que esperar mucho – las cinco chicas nos veían con una ceja alzada tratando de parecer impasibles pero en sus ojos se reflejaba la confusión. Todas reímos y nosotras sin hablar aun nos dimos la vuelta y seguimos caminando.

- y qué? No nos vas a presentar a tus amiguitas – le dijo la que creo que se llama Tanya a Victoria mientras caminábamos y yo me gire antes de que Victoria dijera algo.

- pregúntale a quien sea, te aseguro que te sabrán decir quiénes somos – le guiñe el ojo con una gran sonrisa, escuche un leve gruñido y nos fuimos a clases dejándolas con la frustración en el rostro y por supuesto los murmullos no se hicieron esperar.

Llegamos a la clase y nos sentamos en nuestros respectivos lugares, yo y Vic en la penúltima fila y Esme, rose y Alice detrás. Faltaban 5 minutos para que comenzara la clase cuando entro Jessica Stanley con el cabello oculto bajo un gorro de lana, alce la ceja sin quitar mi vista de ella, venia con la cabeza gacha así que no se dio cuenta que se sentó justo frente a nosotras al lado de Ángela Webber, era buena chica a pesar de sus amistades. Las conversaciones giraban en torno a las arpías como era de esperarse, Jessica se acerco a Ángela que leía un libro.

Ya viste a las nuevas?, a parecer ya les llego competencia a esas zorras – Ángela solo la miro un momento y se encogió de hombros dando un suspiro cansado, al parecer esto molesto a Jessica. Sonreí abiertamente tocándole el hombro, cuando volteo toda la sangre huyo de su rostro.

Enserio lo crees? Eso ya lo veremos, y lo de zorras, que no se te olvide por que terminamos en la comisaria – Jessica seguía congelada. Todas las miradas estaban sobre nosotras para este momento – y por cierto, ese gorro es horrible – sonreí angelicalmente y sin darle tiempo de reaccionar se lo quite dejando caer sobre sus hombro se cabello ahora de un bonito color azul – nuevo cambio de imagen? – alce la ceja. Todos habían quedado en silencio un momento antes de estallar en carcajadas, incluso Ángela que luchaba por soltar solo risitas. Sus ojos echaban chispas y podría jurar que de un momento a otro de sus orejas saldría humo. Iba a decir algo cuando el profesor entro al salón al principio quedo estupefacto sin poder despegar los ojos de la llamativa cabellera de Jessica, luego solo negó con la cabeza y comenzó la clase. Aunque a veces cuando se encontraba de espalda a nosotros son hombros se sacudían.

Llego el almuerzo y nos dirigimos hacia la cafetería. Pero la sorpresa nos golpeo de lleno al ver a las imbéciles de Tanya y su clan de arpías se encontraban en la que había sido nuestra mesa durante los pasados 3 años, veía a Victoria apretar los puños a la sonrisa de suficiencia que tenían Irina, Kate, que ya su expresión no era aburrida, maría, Heidi y Tanya que nos veía con expresión que nos retaba a hacer algo, era obvio que lo hacían a propósito pero Alice como siempre tenía un plan nos señalo una mesa en una de las esquinas que nunca había estado la miramos interrogantes y ella solo sonrió y dijo "contactos", nos giramos y fuimos a aquella mesa mientras que la sonrisa se le iba del rostro a Tanya.

Ven, les dije que eran unas malitas arpías y de seguro sus amiguitas no deben ser mejores – dijo irritada Victoria.

Y al parecer van a hacer lo que sea para destronarnos – rose destrozaba poco a poco entre sus largos dedos una rebanada de pan.

Eso ya quedo más que claro, pero obviamente no nos vamos a quedar con los brazos cruzados, van a desear no haber pisado Forks – Alice que siempre estaba feliz se encontraba seria.

Claro que no nos vamos a quedar con esta, tenemos que acabar con esas perras – dijo Esme con un brillo de malicia en sus ojos, Esme podía ser dulce a veces pero en ocasiones asustaba.

Lo que vamos a hacer es… - pero no pude terminar ya que Tanya había llamado la atención de todos parándose en la mesa y hablando en voz alta.

Hola a todos, me encantaría presentarme soy Tanya Denalí y estas son mis hermanas y amigas Irina, Kate – a medida que las nombraban se iban parando en la mesa – María y Heidi. Como somos nuevas en el instituto… - paro para darle el habla a Kate.

Nos encantaría hacer una fiesta en nuestra casa hoy esta noche – dijo Kate.

Y todos están invitados – grito Heidi con una sonrisa seguido de aplausos silbidos chirridos un bullicio extremo. Cuando se calmaron un poco Irina continuó.

En especial, mi querida prima Victoria y sus amigas – dijo señalándonos – Bella, Esme, Alice y Rosalie – genial, pensé para mis adentros.

Parece que ya averiguo quienes somos – susurre antes de pararme y caminar hasta las arpías. Tanya se bajo de la mesa para hacerme cara – allí estaremos – dije desafiándola con la mirada y juro que si por los ojos salieran rayos hubiera habido una explosión por la intensidad de ambas miradas aunque tuvimos que voltearnos ya que el timbre había sonado – nos vemos arpía – dije para que solo ella m escuchara.

Lo que quedaba de clases pasaron volando ya que estábamos planeando para esta noche y llegamos a la conclusión que dejaríamos que ellas dieran el primer golpe para ver a que nos enfrentábamos. Al fin sonó el timbre de salida.

Quien nos viene a buscar? – pregunto Alice.

Yo lo dije a mi mama que me mandara el auto y lo dejaran en el estacionamiento – dijo rose divertida.

Ya te lo devolvieron? – rió Esme.

Si, aunque después de lo que paso me costó un poquito…

_Flash Back_

_Estábamos Alice, Victoria Esme y yo cubriendo a rose porque tenía una cita con un universitario. Escuchamos un carro estacionarse en la entrada de la casa de Victoria, supusimos que era rose así que no nos movimos, 15 min después aparco otro coche lo cual nos sorprendió así que nos dirigíamos a la ventana cuando…_

_ROSALIE LILLIAN HALE QUE DEMONIOS HACES – era la señora Lillian, la madre de Rosalie. Rosalie estaba con la camisa desabotonada y la falda enrollada n la cintura mientras que l chico no estaba mejor ya que tenía el cierre abierto con una tremenda erección que salía por el orificio de la cremallera._

_M…ma…mama q…que...hac…ces a...qui? – ahora si estaba en problemas._

_Bueno menos mal que la encontró así – dijo Esme, todas la miramos como si estuviera loca – que? Imagínense si hubiese llegado unos 5 minutos más tarde, eso sí que sería un desastre además en comparación con lo que ha hecho en ese carro eso no es nada – todas estallamos en risas las cuales tuvimos que controlar para que no nos descubrieran._

_Te venia a buscar porque me salió un viaje relámpago pero al parecer tu teléfono estaba apagado y ya veo la razón – la señora hale sí que estaba furiosa y Rosalie parecía que iba a sufrir un ataque en cualquier momento – estas, CASTIGADA! – grito la señora hale exaltada y solo logramos escuchar un "si mama" bajito por parte de rose_

_Fin del Flash Back_

Después d eso su mama dejo de hablarle por un mes y le quito su preciado auto hasta ahora por lo que vemos. Todas nos estábamos riendo cuando gire y me quede impactada por lo que vi. Había 4 chicos alrededor de un volvo plateado, tres de ellos tenían el cabello dorado incluso más que rose.

uno de los rubio era de tamaño normal con unos ojos dorado que quitaban el aliento tenia la camisa verde oliva cuello redondo y manga larga arremangadas sobre los codos que se ceñía a la perfección a todo su torso y brazos, y los piernas estaban cubiertas por pantalones de jean oscuro. Estaba a un lado del volvo con la mano en los bolsillos y apoyando un pie en un neumático trasero se veía endemoniadamente sexy.

El otro rubio estaba de espalda dando una maravillosa vista de su ancha espalda y su trasero, su cabello estaba en capas y cubría ligeramente su nuca. Por un momento paso su mano por su cabello y la forma en que los músculos de su espalda y brazo hicieron que su camisa azul cielo manga larga se ciñera de forma hipnotizadora. Sus pantalones eran de jean claro descolorados.

El otro rubio estaba de lado con los brazos a los costados, su camisa blanca estaba arremangada hasta los codos y tenia los 3 primeros botones desabrochados dejando a la vista parte de su pecho bronceado ligeramente y unos ojos grises que, dios mío!.

Había uno más alto con cabello castaño que estaba de frente con los brazos desnudos cruzados, su torso estaba cubierto por una camisa sin mangas de color azul oscuro, era el más musculoso de los 4, sus enormes músculos daban la impresión de que rompería las mangas de cualquier camisa al estilo Hulk, y una sonrisa espectacular con una hilera de dientes blancos y unos muy atractivos en sus mejillas.

Pero lo que me dejo plantada en mi sitio fue el semejante espécimen que salió del asiento del piloto con una sonrisa a medio lado, cabellos cobrizos desordenados y cuando vi sus ojos el aire se me quedo atorado en los pulmones, eran dos Esmeraldas brillantes que hasta en la obscuridad podrían verse. Tenía puesta una camisa manga corta y cuello redondo color negra y los pantalones de jean oscuro que cubrían lis piernas de forma deliciosa. Esos chicos irradiaban "sexo" por todos y cada uno de sus poros.

Chicas – dije con la voz extrañamente ahogada, nunca me había sentido así – creo que morí y me fui al infierno.

Porque? Qué te pasa? – Victoria a mi lado me miraba extrañada.

Porque justo en frente hay unos chicos que… ¡Demonios! – Exclame aun aturdida – me miraron aun mas confundidas y siguieron la dirección de mis vista para quedar petrificadas al igual que yo.

DIOS! – exclamamos todas a la vez pero al parecer nos escucharon ya que el musculoso nos observo directamente y movió la cabeza apuntándonos con la cabeza y cuatro cabezas mas giraron a vernos. Estuve a punto de caerme ya que todos nos sonrieron sensualmente pero por cuestión de orgullo me gire y hale a las chicas que estaban igual de aturdidas, cerré mis ojos aun caminando y aparecieron un par de ojos color Esmeralda. Rose, Vic, Esme y Al me siguieron mientras movíamos un poco mas nuestras caderas. Un movimiento que se nos hacia normal a nosotras pero que no dejaba de ser sensual para los chicos y supe que ellos no eran inmunes ya que al voltear disimuladamente vi que en un movimiento casi sincronizado se mordían el labio. Eso hizo que un estremecimiento me recorriera la columna, ¿Cómo se podía ser tan… ¡dios! Ese pensamiento me hizo reír, si ellos iban estar aquí el resto del año, iba a ser muy divertido quitando el de que las arpías también iban a estar que por cierto en este mismo instante también se comían con la mirada a los chicos y por alguna razón les quise arrancar la cabeza aun más que antes. Sin duda este año iba a ser… interesante.

**Hola de nuevo…. Estoy muy emocionada editando esta historia, pienso que algo eh madurado como escritora y per eso no pude evitar mejorar esta historia, como verán nos es igual a la anterior, es mas descriptiva y extensa y sin errores ortográficos xD espero que estén de acuerdo con esta edición y que lean y les guste esta historia versión 2.0 y para aquellas que no leyeron GvG=B igualmente espero que disfruten de este Fic.**

**Hola a las antiguas y bienvenidas a las nuevas lectoras.**

**Fefy**

**¿Reviews?**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Primer Encuentro**_

**Edward POV**

Forks. Después de una larga discusión con nuestros padres mis amigos y yo los pudimos convencer para que nos dejaran vivir solos, claro no accedieron tan fáciles, hasta que dijimos que nos dirigíamos a Forks, y solo porque era un pueblo pequeño y así, según ellos, no nos podríamos meter en tantos problemas. Aunque no se dé que problemas hablaban si siempre habíamos sido algo así como chicos modelo. Los únicos líos que conocíamos eran los de faldas.

Nuestros padres nos dieron este año de prueba, antes de que fuéramos a la universidad diciendo que serviría para independizarnos lo más que pudiéramos antes de lo que nos tocaría vivir más adelante. La despedida, por decirlo de algún modo, fue muy emotiva.

_Flash Back_

_Estábamos todos reunidos en la sala de juegos de Emmett. James y él se encontraban jugando videojuegos mientras Jasper, Carlisle y yo jugábamos billar. Como todas las tardes de la última semana nos encontrábamos solos, aunque no nos molestaba. Últimamente todo estaba tranquilo, sin ir a fiestas ni nada por el estilo, solo nosotros 5. Cuando estaba a punto de darle a la bola blanca mi celular vibro en mi bolsillo haciéndome fallar el tiro, Carlisle y Jasper soltaron unas risitas._

_Qué? – pregunte de mala gana contestando el teléfono._

_Edward Anthony que manera es esa de contestarle a tu madre? – trague en seco._

_Lo siento mama – me disculpe – a que debo tu llamada? – dije en el tono educado que tanto me había inculcado, oí su musical risa al otro lado de la línea._

_Eso está mejor querido – fue lo primero que dijo – podrían tu y los chicos venir a casa por favor, hay algo de lo que les queremos hablar – dijo en tono dulce aunque la note algo triste._

_Mama sucede algo? – pregunte frunciendo el ceño preocupado, los chicos habían dejado de hacer los que estuvieran haciendo para prestar atención a la conversación, todos amábamos a mi madre. A decir verdad habíamos sido criados por 5 maravillosas madres._

_No te preocupes cariño – dijo en tono feliz de nuevo – solo vengan por favor – pidió de nuevo._

_Claro mama, allí estaremos en 10 minutos – no había persona más importante que mi madre._

_Edward no conduzcas tan rápido – me reprocho – nos vemos. Te quiero – se despidió._

_También te quiero – colgué y vi la mirada interrogante d todos._

_Que pasa Ed. – el primero en preguntar fue Carlisle._

_Mama quiere que vayamos todos a casa – dije comenzando a caminar hacia la salida._

_Paso algo? – ahora pregunto Jasper una vez que estuvimos en el auto._

_No dijo nada solo que nos quería allá – dije dando por terminada la conversación._

_15 minutos después llegamos a la casa y nos dirigimos a la sala donde nos sorprendieron todos nuestros padres sentados a excepción de mi mama, que estaba sentada en el piano, y mi padre que estaba junto a ella. Mi madre nos miro con ojos brillante y comenzó a tocar una melodía que conocíamos perfectamente. A todas nuestras madres se les cristalizaron los ojos por lágrimas sin derramar mientras nosotros nos dejábamos envolver por la melodía hasta que la última nota quedo flotando en el aire._

_La nana – suspire mientras sonreía levemente y sabía que los demás hacían lo mismo._

_Recuerdan esa canción? – pregunto mi madre._

_Claro, como olvidarla – dijo Jasper._

_Hace tanto que no la escuchaba – suspiro Emmett._

_Si, desde que éramos unos chiquillos – james parecía perdido en recuerdos._

_Saben que esa canción era de mi familia y que paso de generación en generación? – dijo mi madre sorprendiéndonos._

_Enserio? – pregunto Carlisle._

_Si, y solo se puede pasar de un padre a un hijo – dijo mi madre viéndonos con tanto sentimiento que me sentí pasmado por un momento. Las demás madres no decían nada aunque nos veían igual había algo en la mirada de mi madre que siempre me desconcertó._

_No entiendo – dijo james viendo cálidamente a mi madre._

_Lo que les quiero decir es… - mi madre hizo una pausa y se levando dirigiéndose a nosotros, cuando estuvo cerca de nosotros extendió la mano y por inercia todos la tomamos aun confundidos – es que estoy orgullosa de todos y cada uno de ustedes – recalco el "todos" – y que los amo como si fueran mis hijos – nos vio a todos parándose un momento en mí, yo le sonreí – esta canción solo la debía aprender y escuchar Edward – nos sonrió dulcemente – pero creo que recuerdan que desde que tienen uso de razón se las tocaba a todos cuando venían a dormir, y en más de una ocasión se las tararee a cada uno cuando tenían un problema o temían a algo – una lagrima escapo de su ojo izquierdo aunque aun sonreía. Sin contenernos todos la abrazamos escuchando leves sollozos. Nos separamos aunque yo seguí con los brazos alrededor del cuerpo de mi madre, que era mucho más baja que yo._

_A qué viene todo esto? – pregunto Carlisle con ojos cristalizados y la voz algo ronca. Yo en esos momentos ni siquiera intentaría hablar. Nuestros padres se acercaron y nos abrazaron tomándonos desprevenidos, reconocí cada abrazo de nuestras madres. _

_Perdónennos – dijo tía, como nos hacían llamarlas todas aunque fueran algo mas, Jazmín, abrazada a Jasper – somos unas viejas sentimentales – rio igual que todas. Nosotros fruncimos el ceño._

_No son viejas – dijimos a unísono antes de reír por esto._

_Bueno ya – dijo tía Denise desde los brazos de Carlisle que estaba jugando con su cabello, siempre hacia eso desde que tenía memoria._

_Porque no mejor nos sentamos – nos sonrió el tío Stephan. Todos asentimos y nos sentamos en los sofás._

_Chicos – comenzó la tía Ángela – lo que queríamos decirles es… - trago en seco._

_Ya por dios, van a matar a los pobres con tanto suspenso – rio el tío Cameron, james rodo los ojos sonriendo a su padre._

_Está bien, chicos – dijo el tío Ian divertido – van a poder vivir en Forks._

_Fin del Flash Back_

En ese momento entendimos las lágrimas de nuestras madres así que solo sonreímos y los abrazamos a todos. Y aquí estábamos, camino a la que sería nuestra casa, que gracias al padre de james conseguimos, y según nuestras madres, que la habían ido a decorar, era hermosa y nos iba a encantar. Se encontraba a las afueras de Forks rodeada de bosque, el paisaje era hermoso.

Al fin llegamos a nuestra nueva casa y no desparramamos en los sofás.

Hogar dulce hogar – dijo Emmett estirándose

Emmett no montes tus botas en el sofá – dijo Carlisle.

Pero por qué? – dijo Emmett haciendo un mohín

Hm, no lo sé – fingió pensarlo – tal vez porque tus botas están asquerosamente sucias y el sofá es blanco? – pregunto sarcástico y Emmett rodo los ojos

EMMETT VEN ACA MIRA LO QUE HAY AQUI – grito James desde la parte de atrás de la casa.

YA VOY – grito en respuesta Emmett.

no sería mejor que en vez de gritar alguno de los dos se moviera – dije frustrado tomándome el puente de la nariz, y como por arte de magia Emmett me hizo caso – en estos momento es cuando más extraño mi piano – dije para mi mismo pero se me olvidaba que Carlisle y Jasper estaban ahí.

Si yo también – dijo Jasper.

Jasper tú no tienes piano – le dije enarcando una ceja, el se río

Lo sé, a lo que me refiero es que extraño que toques, como crees que me dormía cuando tenía insomnio? – todos reímos.

Aparte dejamos algo pendiente Edward – me recordó Carlisle – por cierto trajiste las partituras?

Si, están en el auto, solo debemos esperar a que manden mi piano – dije.

Disculpen podrían decirme de que hablan? – pregunto Jasper irritado al ser olvidado.

Lo siento – dije sonriendo – pues, es que Carlisle y yo estábamos componiendo una canción a dúo, ya sabes él con la guitarra y yo con el piano.

Oh – fue lo que dijo Jasper.

Vamos a ver qué están haciendo Emmett y James, no vaya a ser que rompan algo – Carlisle se veía algo inquieto, aunque era comprensible conociendo a ese par.

Cuando salimos, la boca se nos desencajo, en la parte de atrás había una cancha de baloncesto y una piscina más atrás. Todo debía ser obra de nuestros padres, y no podíamos estar más contentos. Los cristales hacían parecer que todo era a la intemperie pero había un mecanismo que hacia techarlo todo, me imagine que seria para cuando lloviera.

Quieren jugar? – pregunto Emmett.

Jasper y yo asentimos pero Carlisle como embrujado se fue directo a la piscina, aunque siempre había sido así. Cuando estábamos en NY, Jasper, James, Emmett, y yo éramos del equipo de baloncesto mientras que Carlisle era la estrella del equipo de natación, algo que lo desanimo cuando se entero de que aquí no había equipo de natación, aunque parecía que no iba a tener por qué dejar de practicar.

Así pasamos la tarde, jugamos baloncesto hasta las 8 de la noche y luego nos reunimos en la piscina junto a Carlisle, Emmett se excuso un momento para luego volver con 2 botellas de vodka de sabores, luego como a las dos de la mañana entre juegos y bromas hasta que todos nos fuimos a dormir.

Me desperté a las 11 de la mañana por los rayos de luz que se filtraban por la ventana, era domingo, mañana tendríamos que ir al instituto aunque lo más seguro es que iríamos a buscar los horarios cuando terminaran las clases, sonreí ante ese pensamiento.

Me levante, tome una toalla y mi cepillo dental, había aprendido con el tiempo el no dejar mi cepillo en el baño, solo dios sabe de qué serian capas Emmett o James, o ambos, ante la mínima oportunidad de hacer una broma. Me dirigí hacia el baño y en el pasillo me encontré a Jasper.

Hasta que al fin despiertas – rió entre dientes

Tú no manejase hasta aquí ayer – me defendí – es más, tu dormiste todo el camino si mal no recuerdo – arquee la ceja.

Casi se me olvido lo gruñón que eres en las mañanas – dijo sonriendo

Idiota – dije y le pegue con mi toalla dándole en la pierna para después romper en carcajadas

Vamos abajo, te venia a buscar para que desayunáramos – dijo ahora más calmado.

Sí, pero me tengo que cepillar me bañare después – deje ya totalmente sereno.

Mientras yo voy a despertar a Emmett – dijo cabizbajo y yo volví a reír, sabía que eso era casi imposible, el era como un oso en hibernación solo que el hibernaba todas las noches y se paraba igual de irritado que uno.

Retome mi camino y me dirigí al baño. Mientras me cepillaba escuche un golpe seco y después un grito seguido por la risa de Jasper, "morirás" grito Emmett, fui a la puerta aún con el cepillo en la boca y la abrí, Jasper me paso por el frente como un rayo riendo seguido por un Emmett muy molesto, volví a cerrar la puerta negando con la cabeza sonriendo, me termine de cepillar, me afeite y me lave la cara.

Al bajar a la sala me encontré con Jasper y James riéndose a carcajadas y a un Emmett enfurruñado en el sofá con el ceño fruncido y maldiciendo en voz baja, pase de largo y me dirigí a la cocina de donde salía un olor exquisito, ahí estaba Carlisle preparando unos huevos revueltos pon tocineta y queso.

Te ayudo en algo? – Le pregunte.

Claro, ve poniendo la mesa esto ya casi esta – me dirigí a poner la mesa pero antes de salir de la cocina me gire a ver a Carlisle.

Como despertaron a Emmett? – Carlisle rió por lo bajo para después contestar

Digamos que se encontró con el piso muy de mañana – ambos reímos, yo me podía imaginar a Jasper, empujando a Emmett fuera de la cama – ya esta, llama a los muchachos mientras yo sirvo.

Fui a la sala donde estaban todos, seguían en la misma posición pero reían menos escandalosamente me pare atrás de Emmett y me incline hacia él.

Osito, es hora de comer – Jasper y james volvieron a reír de manera aun más escandalosa que antes tomándose los costados. A Emmett parecía que le iba a salir humo por las orejas.

Mira Eddie – hice una mueca ante el apodo – si no quieres que te rompa tu maldito cuello vete a la maldita cocina y comete tu maldita comida sin dirigirme una maldita palabra – sonreí, era muy gracioso verlo enojado, por lo menos con nosotros porque sabíamos que no nos haría nada a parte de alguna que otra broma, podre de aquel que molestara a Emmett.

Y con esa boca comes? – dije alzando una ceja – que diría tía Ángela? – Emmett se puso pálido y los chicos trataban de contener la nueva ronda de risas que quería salir – ya Emmett solo era una broma, vamos a comer.

Tienes suerte que seas como un hermano y te quiera como tal, además tengo hambre – en cuanto hizo ese último comentario supimos que se le había pasado el enojo y sonreímos porque Emmett siempre tiene hambre.

Nos fuimos a sentar y ya la comida estaba servida, todos comenzamos a comer, estaba delicioso. Estábamos concentrados comiendo hasta que todos repetimos, suerte que la cocina estaba llena de comida, así que de hambre no moriríamos. Todos quedamos satisfechos en silencio cuando Emmett hablo.

Carlisle – llamo

Que pasa Emmett? – pregunto Carlisle mirándolo

Te puedo preguntar algo – dijo aun sin despegar la vista de su plato

Si dime – todos veíamos a Emmett con rostro interrogante

Te casarías conmigo? – dijo totalmente serio. Todos quedamos con la boca abierta y en caso de Carlisle que tenía el rostro descolocado. No pudimos aguantar la risa y comenzamos a reír mientras Emmett nos miraba a todos como si estuviéramos locos – hablo enserio – reímos más fuerte, pero después de un rato nos calmamos y Carlisle hablo.

Emmett desde cuando cambiaste de preferencia sexual – pregunto divertido.

No eh cambiado de preferencia – dijo frunciendo el ceño – es que cocinas delicioso y tu sabes que apenas y puedo hervir agua – a este comentario le siguieron más risas.

Emmett estoy seguro que tu esposa sabrá cocinar – dijo tratando de usar la lógica.

Y si no me caso? – pregunto alzando la ceja.

Pues puede que me case yo – dijo divertido.

Y si no lo haces? – yo apenas y podía mantenerme sereno. Emmett parecía un niño que le negara un dulce.

Emmett, por favor – dijo Carlisle con el rostro suplicante aunque moría por reír – de donde sacas tantas…? – dejo la palabra al aire

Idioteces? – pregunte yo.

Estupideces? – esta vez fue Jasper. Dudaba que james pudiera hablar

Está bien – dijo Emmett fulminándonos con la mirada – pero antes de morir – hizo un gesto dramático poniendo el dorso de su mano en su frente – dame la receta

Emmett – esta vez fue Jasper el que hablo – solo es huevo, tocino y queso – dijo todo lentamente como si estuviera hablando con un niño de 5 años

Jasper, Jasper, Jasper – dijo Emmett moviendo la cabeza – que parte de "no puedo hervir ni agua" no entendiste? – alzo una ceja.

Entonces para que quieres la receta? – pregunte entre risita

Para dársela a mi futura esposa – dijo como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo. Escuchamos un golpe sordo y al girar nos quedamos sorprendidos al ver a james literalmente revolcándose en el piso de la risa, agarrándose el estomago y con lagrimas corriendo por sus mejillas en un ataque de risa histérica.

Pobre – dijo Jasper con unas risitas – exploto – todos soltamos unas risitas olvidando el tema y esperando a que se calmara james, lo que sucedió 20 minutos después.

Pasamos toda la tarde ordenando nuestras habitaciones y acomodando uno que otro mueble que aun no se había puesto en su sitio, jugamos básquet con Carlisle como árbitro y como ayer nos zambullimos en la piscina. Para la cena decidimos ordenar pizza, ya que no teníamos ganas de preparar nada. Ese día no fuimos a dormir temprano, porque aunque no iríamos a clases mañana, íbamos a ir a buscar los coches de Carlisle, Jasper y James.

A la mañana siguiente todos estaban levantados como a las 9 de la mañana, y desayunamos pizza de la que había quedado la noche anterior y salimos de la casa a eso de las 11 según nos dijeron ya los autos debían de estar listos, y así era allí estaba el Mercedes s55 de Carlisle, el Audi r8 de Jasper el Mazda 6 de James. A Emmett lo convencimos de que no trajeras su adorado jeep ya que parece un tanque y el garaje solo tiene espacio para 4 carros. Terminamos el papeleo y nos dimos cuenta que deberíamos estar en el instituto para buscar los benditos horarios. Pero primero fuimos dejar sus autos en casa por 3 razones, 1-no queríamos llamar mucho la atención, 2-la gasolina es muy costosa y 3-queriamos retrasar nuestra llegada lo mas que pudiéramos.

Después de unos 20 minutos estábamos en el instituto. Los chicos se bajaron mientras yo terminaba de apagar el auto y subía el asiento que el tonto de Emmett había echado para atrás, los chico según lo que alcancé a escuchar estaban discutiendo que auto íbamos a usar hoy para salir.

Me baje del auto y me dirigí hacia ellos. Estábamos llegando al acuerdo de que hoy manejaría Carlisle por lo que íbamos a utilizar su auto cuando escuchamos un leve "DIOS" de algún lugar. Emmett clavo la vista al frente y alzo una ceja.

Miren – nos susurro Emmett señalando con la cabeza frente a él y todos dirigimos la mirada hacia donde el apuntaba y no pude evitar recorrer con la mirada lo que teníamos frente a nosotros – parecen que nos estaban viendo – una lenta sonrisa se asomo en mis labios. Vi a la de cabello color caoba brillante sujetarse levemente de la rubia espectacular pero después de unos segundos se giro y las demás la siguieron hasta un descapotable rojo contoneando las caderas seductoramente y valla que tenían de que presumir eran todas unas diosas automáticamente me mordí el labio hasta que entraron al auto.

Esas sí que son chicas – dije suspirando

Sujétenme, creo que voy a morir, pero lo haré feliz – como siempre el tonto de Emmett

Que mujeres – exclamo James

¡Dios! – fue todo lo que dijo Jasper

Son demasiado provocativas para su bien, o el nuestro, y ese contoneo… – Carlisle dejo las palabras al aire. Con todo ese aire maduro y sereno que le caracterizaba las chicas caían como moscas en la miel. Sabíamos que no le éramos indiferentes a las chicas pero Carlisle a pesar de ser el más tranquilo se le podía denominar algo así como un maestro de la seducción.

No llevamos ni 3 días aquí y la suerte nos sonríe, yo nací con estrellas – dijo Emmett emocionado.

Con estrellas o estrellado? – se burlo James.

Oh ya cállate que estoy muy feliz- dijo Emmett aun con aire soñador.

Te atrape – susurro bajito Jasper soltando risitas pero todos lo oímos.

A quien? – Dijo Carlisle adelantándose.

La hermosura de cabellos negros me estaba mirando y la atrape – volvió a sonreír y todos volteamos hacia el carro, que por cierto era un BMW descapotable rojo precioso, donde estaban ellas y logramos escuchar un leve murmullo como si gritaran algo seguido de unas musicales risas aunque no estaba seguro de si fue eso lo que dijeron, luego dejaron de reír aunque nosotros nos quedamos en silencio viendo como hablaban entre ellas. 3 de las chicas volvieron a bajar del auto dirigiéndose a nosotros.

Escuche a los otros contener la respiración eran tres diosas las que caminaban en nuestra dirección. La del medio tenia el cabello color caoba brillante levemente ondulado y sedoso a la vista hasta la mitad de la espalda, piel pálida y aspecto cremoso, ojos profundos color chocolate derretido, pómulos marcados y labios carnosos, seguido por un cuerpo espectacular, delgado con curvas, pechos firmes y unas piernas bien torneadas, no era muy alta pero lo disimulaba muy bien con esos tacones de aguja que hacían a sus piernas incluso más irresistibles.

La rubia, otra belleza arrolladora, su cabello parecía una catarata de oro líquido hasta la cintura totalmente liso, ojos de un azul profundo e hipnótico y labios rellenos. Era la más voluptuosa y también la más alta. Pechos grandes y firmes y piernas torneadas. En un momento paso la mano por su cabello haciendo que este se ondeara y la canida se ciñera aun más a su busto.

Y la otra una pelirroja hermosa más alta que la de ojos chocolate pero no tanto como la rubia. Su cabello resplandecía como llamas onduladas al rojo vivo hasta debajo de la cintura y unos ojos tan verdes o más que los míos, era igual de delgada de la de cabello caoba aunque un poco mas curvilínea y los pechos algo mas rellenos pero no mucho. Con andar seductor y levemente felino. Venían vestidas parecidas entre ellas con pantalones de cuero que se adherían a sus piernas como una segunda piel y camisas iguales aunque de distinto color con escote tan pronunciado que dejaba ver la unión de sus senos aunque sin hacerlas verlas vulgares.

Después de que estuvieron al frente de nosotros se congelaron como por 5 segundos mientras las mirábamos divertidos, era casi imposible que algo lograra intimidar a esas diosas.

**Bella POV**

Creen que nos vamos a poder divertir con los nuevos? – dijo Victoria muy entusiasmada.

Claro, todas sabemos que la mayoría de los hombres piensan con la cabeza inferior al ombligo – comento rose para que luego todas estalláramos en carcajadas.

Yo me quedo con el rubio – dijo Esme después de reír mordiéndose el labio.

Cuál de los tres? – reí yo.

Hm… - fingió pensarlo un momento – el que está perfectamente peinado hacia atrás de ojos dorados – suspiro observándolo por el espejo de su maquillaje.

me toca elegir a mi – dijo Alice dando saltitos – yo quiero… yo quiero… esto es difícil todos son tan… – se cortó y soltó un suspiro y todas soltamos unas risitas – ya se, el que esta de espal… - lo estaba diciendo mientras volteaba y de repente se paralizo y volvió la vista totalmente roja – el que _estaba _de espalda, ni se les ocurra voltear que están viendo para acá – todas nos paralizamos un segundo pero enseguida nos recobramos y como estábamos dentro del auto rose miro discretamente por el retrovisor y suspiro.

Elijan al que quieran pero yo me quedo con el grandote – dijo mordiéndose en labio observando por el retrovisor paseando la vista por todo el cuerpo de "músculos" como lo llamaba en mi mente.

TIPICO! – gritamos todas antes de echarnos a reír.

Muy bien yo me quedo con el otro rubio me mata ese bronceado y esa camisa le queda de muerte – dijo Victoria – bella porque no estás discutiendo? – pregunto extrañada.

Porque me dejaron justo al que quería – y así era. Todos eran hermosos pero era a _él _a quien yo quería – ahora como nos acercamos? – pregunte concentrándome en la chicas.

Chicas mejor pensemos rápido porque al parecer nosotras no somos las únicas interesadas – gruño Esme. No entendí eso hasta que volteé y vi a las arpías al otro lado del estacionamiento lo suficientemente lejos como para no ser vistas por los chicos y comérselos con los ojos pero en cuando vi a Tanya pasear sus ojos por el chico de cabellos cobrizos algo exploto.

La fiesta! – exclamo Esme. Mi cabeza, que estaba trabajando lo más rápido que podía, con ese comentario hizo clic.

Vamos tenemos que invitarlos antes que ellas, ellas no dijeron que no podíamos invitar a nadie, es mas dijo que _todos_ estaban invitados – Con esa determinación me baje del auto seguida por rose y Victoria.

Ustedes no vienen? – pregunte.

Eh… no mejor no – Alice podía ser muy segura de sí misma, pero en ocasiones la vieja Alice salía a flote dando como resultado que temblara como gelatina. No la quisimos presionar.

Y tu Esme? – pregunto rose.

Quieres que a cierta persona le de de un ataque de pánico y se robe tu auto? – dijo divertida aligerando el ambiente, y la verdad eso podía ocurrir, la primera vez que estábamos coqueteando con chicos prendió el auto y nos dejo, media hora después regreso muy avergonzada y pidiendo perdón. Reímos ante el recuerdo.

Oye yo ya pedí perdón – todas nos reímos por el comentario de Alice.

Si ya lo sabemos, está bien - suspiro Victoria – quédense cobardes, nosotras vamos a hacer el trabajo sucio – con eso dicho nos dispusimos a caminar con toda la calma que pudimos, y digo pudimos porque al parecer estábamos nerviosas algo tan poco común como que un gato ladre. Ya habíamos llegado al frente de ellos y nosotras Isabella Marie Swan, Rosalie Lillian Hale y Victoria Rachell Lefevre nos paralizamos, y volvimos a quedar estáticas por la impresión de habernos paralizado. Enredado cierto? Ellos nos miraban divertidos y eso basto para que reaccionáramos, nadie, y repito, nadie se divierte a costa nuestra.

Hola – dije con mi voz roncamente sensual.

Hola – dijeron como autómatas a lo que sonreímos.

Mi nombre es Isabella pero llámenme bella – dije dándole un beso en la mejilla a todos y deje al de cabellos cobrizos para el final y se lo di en la comisura del labio.

El mío es Rosalie – dijo haciendo lo mismo pero obviamente con le grandote.

Y yo Victoria – hizo igual pero me pareció que le dio el beso al rubio casi en la mitad de la boca a lo que el rubio abrió los ojos pero después sonrió.

Mi nombre es Edward – dijo el de cabellos cobrizos y creí que iba a caerme, su voz era suave y aterciopelada sus ojos Esmeralda resplandecían, sus labios carnosos y rosados te incitaban a probarlos y estuve a punto de caer en la tentación de semejante "dios griego" pensé – como dijiste? – demonios pensé en voz alta, sentía mi cara arder, lo que quería decir que me estaba sonrojando cosa que créanme no pasa seguido.

Oh por dios – gimió Victoria.

Que pasa? – pregunto el otro dios griego de cabello rubio de ojos dorados su voz era suave y calidad casi una melodía. Pero las chicas no hicieron caso haciendo que los chicos fruncieran el ceño de modo interrogante, estaban estupefactas y yo sabía por qué. Y extraño sentimiento apreso mi estomago cuando volví a ver a Edward

Estas… sonrojada? – dijo rose aun pasmada y tenía razones, no me había visto así desde… sacudí levemente mi cabeza y me concentre en el presente. Les clave una mirada fulminante y volvieron a ser ellas, carraspearon un poco y volvieron a mirar a pos chicos

Me repites tu nombre – dije con voz inocente y una sonrisa. Las chicas también sonrieron – por favor.

Cl…claro, soy Edward – lo puse nervioso, esto me encantaba.

Yo soy James – dijo el rubio de ojos grises que le gustaba a Victoria y nos guiño el ojo aunque vi como se le quedo viendo a Victoria.

Carlisle – dijo el de ojos dorados inclinándose para besar nuestras manos como un caballero de los siglos pasados, sus movimientos fueron naturales y fluidos y no para coquetear o impresionar, este chico de verdad me gustaba para Esme.

Emmett – dijo el grandote y lo que hizo me dejo sin respiración, literalmente, nos dio un GRAN abrazo de oso pero mientras recuperaba el aliento pude ver como Rosalie cerraba los ojos ante el contacto y no pareció disgustarle el hecho de que la mataran por asfixia es mas lo disfruto, lo sabía muy bien.

Jasper – él se inclino como Carlisle solo que no beso nuestras manos aunque eso no lo hizo menos lindo, todos tenían una sonrisa en el rostro y todos eran hermosos a su manera, Edward tenia cierto aire misterioso y exquisito con esa sonrisa a medio lado, Carlisle con una sonrisa amable, James una sonrisa más bien picara aunque veía directamente a Victoria, Emmett al sonreír se le marcaban dos hoyuelos en sus mejilla haciéndolo parecer un niño, y Jasper tenía cierto encanto sureño a su alrededor. De repente rose gruño.

No es posible – suspiro – a lo que vinimos, Alice dice que esas malditas arpías se aproximan.

Genial – me volví hacia los chicos – va a haber una fiesta esta noche y nos encantaría que vinieran la va a dar una… compañera – casi vomite al dirigirme de esa manera a la arpía Ugh.

Claro nos encantaría, quieren que pasemos por ustedes? – pregunto Emmett dudoso.

Por supuesto – salto rose – claro si no es molestia – corrigió rápidamente.

De acuerdo, pasaremos por ustedes – intercambiamos números y di la dirección de la casa de Esme.

Por cierto son _nuestros_ invitados – dije posesivamente, nos miraron interrogantes.

Hola bellita – dijo esa voz que en tan poco tiempo ya aborrecía a mis espaldas.

Hola idiotas – dijimos con algo de humor las tres a la vez, a veces pensaba que estamos sincronizadas o algo así.

Edward POV

Hola – dijo con voz sensual la de cabello caoba, su voz era como un ronroneo en ese momento pero igualmente hermosa

Hola – dijimos como unos autómatas a lo que ellas sonrieron

Mi nombre es Isabella pero llámenme bella – dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla a todos y dejándome para el final y me lo dio en la comisura del labio.

El mío es Rosalie – dijo la rubia dándonos un beso en la mejilla a cada uno dejándonos más atontados, pero le dio un beso igual al que me dio bella a mí a Emmett

Victoria – dijo la pelirroja repitiendo el procedimiento dejándome un raro cosquilleo en la mejilla, luego le dio un beso en la mitad de la boca a James, se sorprendió pero luego sonrió.

Mi nombre en Edward – dije sonriendo, se quedo un rato en silencio y luego escuche un susurro bajito "dios griego", eso me sorprendió por lo que tenía que preguntar – que dijiste? – luego un adorable sonrojo que coloco en sus mejillas… un momento ¿adorable?.

Oh por dios – oímos gemir a Victoria que al igual que Rosalie se las veía pasmadas viendo el rostro de bella.

Qué pasa? – Pregunto Carlisle suavemente tan extrañado como todos, pero no le hicieron caso parecían absortas y miraban el rostro de bella como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo. De pronto bella subió la mirada y me miro fijamente con los ojos algo turbados.

Estas… sonrojada? – dijo Rosalie que se veía aun mas pasmada que victoria y por un breve momento los ojos de ambas parecían perdidos en algún lugar lejano pero se enfocaron rápidamente. Bella volteó a mirarlas un momento y luego clavo sus ojos en los míos.

Me repites tu nombre, por favor – dijo con inocencia mientras sonreía con un deje de picardía, lo cual lo volvía condenadamente erótico.

cl.…claro, soy Edward – balbucee. Y al parecer todos se dieron cuenta porque me mandaron una mirada interrogante a lo que me encogí de hombros

James – dijo este guiñándoles el ojo y viendo a Victoria

Carlisle – se inclino y beso sus manos, el era un caballero y por eso las mujeres caían.

Emmett – puedo jurar que las pude ver azules por un momento del gran abrazo de oso que les dio. En cierto modo en muchos aspectos Emmett parecía un oso. Aunque no pareció molestarles, en especial a Rosalie.

Jasper – se inclino y les sonrió de repente algo parecido a un gruñido salió de Rosalie

No es posible – suspiro – a lo que vinimos, Alice dice que esas malditas arpías se aproximan. – arpías?

Genial – bella se volteo hacia nosotros – va a haber una fiesta esta noche y nos encantaría que vinieran la va a dar una… compañera – note que lo dijo con cierto asco

Nos encantaría, quieren que pasemos por ustedes? – pregunto Emmett dudoso.

Por supuesto – salto Rosalie de repente – claro si no es molestia – dijo rápidamente viendo hacia otro lado, intercambiamos números y nos dieron una dirección

Ha por cierto son nuestros invitados – la miramos interrogante ya que recalcó el _nuestros._

Hola bellita – dijo una chica que estaba detrás de ellas juntos con otras cuatro más. Todas hermosas aunque sinceramente prefiero a bella y sus amigas

Hola idiotas – dijeron Bella, Rosalie y Victoria a la vez.

**Ya regrese, con un nuevo capítulo para ustedes, gracias a las antiguas lectoras por darme un poquito de su tiempo para releer la historia y bienvenidas a las nuevas por hacerme un huequito en sus vidas. Espero que hayan disfrutado tanto el anterior como este capítulo. También quiero avisar que abriré un MSN y un FB solo para las lectoras de anfictión que se quieran contactar conmigo para lo que sea. En esta página eh contado mis vivencias y problemas y con sus comentarios me han hecho sonreír por lo que todas en Fanfiction tienen una amiga en mí. Estas serán publicadas en mi perfil así que si tienen un tiempito y les interesa agregarme pasen por allí. **

**También para todas aquellas a las que les gusta Tokio hotel quiero decirles que mi mejor amiga se creó una cuenta aquí y se unió al mundo FF. Esta subiendo su historia, quisiera que la apoyaran así como lo hacen conmigo, y si no les gusta Tokio hotel o les es indiferente simplemente véanlo como una historia para reír un rato ya que es muy graciosa. Aquí les dejo el link.**

**.net/s/7098597/1/4_Idiotas_En_La_Casa**

**Y bueno eso es todo, nos leemos en el próximo capítulo…**

**Besos...**

**XOXO**

**Fefy**

**¿Reviews?**


	3. Chapter 3

_No es posible – suspiro – a lo que vinimos, Alice dice que esas malditas arpías se aproximan. – arpías?_

_Genial – bella se volteo hacia nosotros – va a haber una fiesta esta noche y nos encantaría que vinieran la va a dar una… compañera – note que lo dijo con cierto asco_

_Nos encantaría, quieren que pasemos por ustedes? – pregunto Emmett dudoso._

_Por supuesto – salto Rosalie de repente – claro si no es molestia – dijo rápidamente viendo hacia otro lado, intercambiamos números y nos dieron una dirección_

_Ha por cierto son nuestros invitados – la miramos interrogante ya que recalcó el nuestros._

_Hola bellita – dijo una chica que estaba detrás de ellas juntos con otras cuatro más. Todas hermosas aunque sinceramente prefiero a bella y sus amigas_

_Hola idiotas – dijeron bella Rosalie y Victoria a la vez._

…

Ellos son _nuestros_ amigos – dijo Victoria sonriendo, seguían sonando posesivas, claro no es que me molestara – Emmett, James, Carlisle, Edward y Jasper – cada uno asintió cuando dijeron su nombre sonriéndoles pero vi que Bella, Rosalie y Victoria fruncían el ceño

Mucho gusto – dijo coquetamente la de cabello rubio rojizo – me llamo Tanya – se acerco y puso una mano en mu pecho mientras me besaba la mejilla. Después de que se presentaran todas las que se llamaban María y Kate se les guindaron del brazo a Jasper y Carlisle mientras que las otras coqueteaban con nosotros cuando escuche hablar a Rosalie.

Alice, Esme porque tardaron tanto? – les estaba hablando a las otras dos que antes se habían quedado en el carro

Vengan les vamos a presentar a nuestro nuevos amigos – dijo bella – chicos! – Nos llamó y enseguida estábamos allí dejando a las otras chicas a un lado – Jasper, Carlisle – me di cuenta que los señalo detenidamente y mirando a las chicas – James, Edward y Emmett, ellas son Alice y Esme – dijo señalando a "la hermosura de cabello negro" y de verdad era una hermosa tenia rasgos finos y los ojos grises resplandecientes, era bastante bajita pero de un cuerpo igual de atractivo que las demás solo que un poco menos voluptuoso, todo perfectamente acorde a su tamaño. Y a otra que era algo mas alta con cara en forma de corazón cabello color caramelo ondulados, unos dulces ojos color miel, era más o menos de la misma complexión de bella solo que algo mas alta, sus curvar eran algo más suaves y sus piernas se veían algo más firmes que las de las demás. En fin todas y cada una eran hermosas.

Alice se nos acerco y a cada uno se nos colgó en el cuello y no dio un beso, algo así como una niña solo que cada uno de sus movimientos desprendía sensualidad, sobre todo cuando fue hacia Jasper, llego hasta el hasta que casi no quedaba espacio entra ello y se alzo sobre la punta de sus pies rosando en todo el trayecto el torso de este hasta besarle la comisura del labio. Esme fue algo más sutil pero igualmente sensual. Nos dio un gentil beso a cada uno lentamente en la mejilla dejando un aroma a caramelo en el aire, cuando llego hasta Carlisle puso su mano de forma lenta y sin cortar el contacto visual con él coloco la palma en su mejilla y se acerco aun más lentamente hasta la comisura de los labios de Carlisle, que parecía petrificado, cuando se separo lo oí suspirar y vi un encantador sonrojo en Esme

Genial, que energía – dijo Emmett viendo a Alice

Se me olvidaba ellas también van a ir por cierto la dirección es de la casa de Esme – dijo mirando por un momento a Carlisle.

Disculpen estamos aquí – dijo Tanya claramente enojada por ignorarla y a decir verdad no me acordaba que se encontraban allí.

En serio? – Dijo Alice como si verdad estuviera sorprendida – pues que lastima – miro a otro lado para ocultar una mueca.

Mira enana compórtate que no estás hablando con una de tus amiguitas – maría la observaba despectivamente hacia abajo por ser más alta que ella. No me gusto que le hablara así, un extraño instinto protector se hizo presente.

Nadie – dijo Rosalie con ira contenida – y repito NADIE – esta vez grito – le habla así a Alice ni a ninguna de mis amigas imbécil – escupió esto último plantándose frente a maría.

JA! Y que se supone que vas a hacer – salto la que se llama Heidi poniéndose en medio de Rosalie y maría – o debo decir que _van _a hacer?

De acuerdo – se giro bella hacia nosotros, estábamos sorprendidos y algo enojados pero a Emmett y a Jasper se les notaba más. Tal vez no soy el único que se siente raro – esto se va aponer feo – dijo seria fruncí el ceño – creo que no será algo lindo de ver.

Nada en lo que tu estés involucrada es algo lindo de ver – fruncí el ceño a modo de disgusto, bella se giro hacia Tanya tensa de pies a cabeza y por un momento me dio miedo, era como si algo me decía "apártate"

Mira, idiota – dijo bella – ríete otra vez aquí en mi cara a ver qué pasa – su postura intimidaba y esos ojos hostiles te hacían querer retroceder

Pues, JA JA… - de pronto sonó en eco la palma de la mano de bella estrellándose contra la mejilla de Tanya, mi boca se abrió por completo – TU! CAMO TE ATREVES! – grito Tanya.

1 – dijo acercándose con el dedo índice alzado – jamás te metas con mis amigas, 2 – levanto el otro dedo – mide lo que dices y 3 nunca te metas conmigo. – eso sí que sonaba amenazante

Y que la enana no se puede defender sola – dijo maría, algo estaba creciendo en mi mientras todo esto pasaba solo sabía que quería proteger a Alice, bella, Rosalie, Esme y Victoria.

Ustedes no entienden o qué? – dijo Rosalie notoriamente enfadada aun encarando a Heidi.

Alice POV

Todo esto que estaba pasando extrañamente me regreso a la que era hacer mucho tiempo, y sobre todo el pensar que todo era mi culpa por no haberme defendido desde un principio, como pasaba siempre. A pesar del tiempo que había pasado la vieja Alice seguía en mi, desde que vi a los chicos sentí que algo cambiaria. Los recuerdos de una niña de doce años sin curvas y sin gracia llego a mi mente, como también recordé las tantas veces que rose y victoria habían intercedido por mi mientras yo me escondía en algún rincón a llorar.

Chicas – dije ocultando mi rostro antes de alzar la mirada con mi mejor sonrisa. Sentí como Jasper, a mi lado, apretaba los puños – no entiendo porque pelear, _esto_ no vale la pena – maría se rio en mi cara.

Veo que eres una _pequeña _cobarde – dijo maría.

Lo siguiente que sentí fue como me empujaban hacia atrás y mientras yo cerraba los ojos esperando el golpe.

Edward POV

Después de ese comentario lo que hizo nos dejo plantados en el piso, maría dio un paso más cerca de Alice y la empujo muy fuerte. Sentí a Jasper tensarse ante de desparecer en menos de un segundo y antes de que Alice tocara en piso estaba en los brazos de Jasper que la miraba de forma extraña, sus ojos brillaban notoriamente.

Y si eso nos sorprendió los siguiente nos dejo pasmados a todos menos a Alice que se vio divertida, fue como si algo poseyera a las chicas, Rosalie embistió contra la chica que tenia al frente tumbándola y quedando a horcajadas sobre ella sosteniéndola por las muñecas, lo mismo hizo Victoria con otra de las chica, Irina creo, y casi al mismo tiempo Esme tomo a Kate y bella a maría por la muñeca mientras le torcían el brazo hacia atrás. Mi boca se abrió completamente ante la escena, los ojos de Victoria, Rosalie, Bella e incluso de la dulce Esme chispeaban de ira. Y si antes Alice parecía divertida ahora se le notaba ya que reía como un bebe desde los brazo de Jasper, que aun no la había bajado.

NUNCA se metan con nosotras – dijo Rosalie

O ya verán – el tono de voz Esme era casi un siseo.

Quedo claro? – dijeron Victoria y bella a la vez y casi sonreí, parecían sincronizadas, no era la primera vez que algunas de ellas decían o hacían algo a la vez, las soltaron y con la poca dignidad que les quedaba caminaron hacia el otro extremo del aparcamiento pero una de ellas, Kate, volteo.

Ya verán lo que les espera – gruño Kate con el seño fruncido para después irse con sus amigas.

Ejem… - dijo aclarándose la garganta Emmett – vaya, parece que no es conveniente tenerlas como enemigas – bromeo tratando de aligerar el ambiente, y funciono, las chicas soltaron leves risitas.

Siento que nos hayan que haber visto en esa situación – hablo Esme de forma suave inclinando la cabeza pero la subió rápidamente.

No se preocupen – respondió Carlisle con una sonrisa – fue… interesante – todos los presente reímos levemente algo más relajados.

Parecían totalmente siniestras – rio James.

Que estos cuerpos – dijo señalando a todas y no puede evitar recorrerlas enteras, en especial a cierta castaña de ojos chocolate – no los engañen, podemos ser peligrosas – dijo en broma aunque por lo que acababa de pasar era enserio

eh, rose creo que ya se dieron cuenta – rio Alice ahora que ya estaba en el piso con un leve sonrojo, fue a su lado y las abrazo – gracias por defenderme, no sé que me paso – Alice estaba empezando a llorar se me encogió el corazón, parecía tan frágil y a pesar de lo que acababa de presenciar las seguía viendo frágiles, como de cristal, y ese estúpido instinto protector seguía creciendo – no supe actuar como debí, me tuve que defender en vez de tatar de evitar una pelea que igual sucedió, igual que hace… – soltó un sollozo

Vamos allie, no te pongas así por favor – dijo Rosalie casi rogándole, cortándola.

No llores – susurro Esme de manera sobrecogedora. Por un momento me sentí fuera de lugar

Tienen razón – dijo secándose las lagrimas y poniendo esa radiante sonrisa que me hizo soltar de golpe el aire que había estado aguantando y suspire aliviado – Además, que pensaran los chicos de mi – dijo volteándose – por cierto Jasper buena atrapada – bromeo ella.

Siempre que quieras – le dio una sonrisa que no le había visto nunca.

Chicos, _esa_ es la idio… digo chica que va a dar la fiesta pero a mí se me quitaron las ganas de ir –dijo Esme con el ceño levemente fruncido – tendremos que dejar la cita para otra ocasión – me sentí desilusionado aunque podía entender, a mí tampoco me quedarían ganas de ir.

O podríamos reunirnos en la casa de Esme a ver películas – dijo bella rápidamente – claro a menos que quieran ir a la fiesta – me retuve de mirarla como si le hubiera salido otra cabeza y me limite a responder.

Nos encantaría – dije antes de que se arrepintieran o algo pasara

Nosotros llevamos los refrescos – sonrió Carlisle.

Ustedes ponen los dulces – dijo Jasper igual de sonriente.

Bueno esta dicho, es una cita – dijo Rosalie, nuestras sonrisas se ensancharon aún mas

Nos vemos esta noche – dijo bella despidiéndose – como a las 7 está bien?

Allí estaremos – dijo James

Nos vemos – se despidió Jasper, yo aun estaba algo atontado

Bueno al parecer ya tenemos que hacer esta noche – dijo Carlisle sonriente

Si, una cita – dije también sonriendo.

Y con nada más y nada menos que con las chicas más hermosas que eh visto en mi vida.– salto Emmett y nunca había estado más acertado en su vida, ellas no eran como las demás.

Y tienen algo en la cabeza aparte de aire –bufo Jasper pero la sonrisa no se borro de su rostro. Todos asentimos y como en una nube nos montamos en el auto y llegamos a casa.

Bella POV

Bien no tan sutil como queríamos pero resulto bien, cierto? –mire a rose que estaba manejando.

Créeme bella salió más que bien – me dijo rose sonriendo.

Los vamos a tener a ellos solos en mi casa –dijo Esme – eso es mucho mejor que bien – todas reímos.

Chicas – dije de repente, tenía que saber – ustedes no sintieron algo diferente con ellos? – todas se pusieron serias un momento y fruncieron el ceño.

Yo me sentí posesiva – dijo rose y su cara denotaba lo asombrada que estaba.

Yo sentí como chispazos – dijo Alice con el ceño fruncido y algo sonrojada – sobre todo cuando Jasper me toco.

Yo me sentí extrañamente bien cuando Carlisle me miro, me sentí rara – admitió Esme – como si mil hormigas me recorrieran – ahora hablaba mas para ella, tenía la mirada perdida en algún punto lejano.

Yo ni siquiera sé cómo demonios me sentí – exclamo vitoria pasándose los dedos por el cabello todo esto es raro.

Genial, por lo menos se que no soy la única, solo hay que ver como acabara todo dije lo ultimo mas para mí que para ellas.

Nos dirigimos directamente a la casa de Esme para preparar las cosas, esta noche tendría que salir a la perfección, no sé que era pero me sentía diferente. Tenía una sonrisa de idiota plantada en la cara al mismo tiempo que sentía como si miles, millones, de burbujas se explotaran contra las paredes de mi estomago, estaba inexplicablemente feliz y nunca me había sentido tan bien. Una sombra surco mi rostro. A la vez estaba confundida, y para qué negarlo, asustada, no me sentí así ni siquiera con…

Bella…bella…BELLA! – para este momento ya rose me estaba gritando y sacudiendo.

Ah? Qué? – estaba algo desorientada, cuando habíamos llegado a la habitación de Esme?

Bella pareces un zombi… feliz – se burlo rose

Cómo? – aun algo mareada por los recuerdos.

Sí, un zombi porque pareces muerta y no respondes cuando te llaman – sonrió ella.

Y feliz? – arquee una ceja

Bella, desde que llegamos no has quitado esa sonrisa de tu cara – le lance una almohada a la cara y ella rió

Oh! ya cállate – le dije acostando me en la cama de Esme y viendo hacia el techo aún tratando de descifrar que me pasaba, era como un presentimiento y hasta donde recordaba la adivina aquí era Alice.

No enserio – Rosalie se acostándose a mi lado pero por su voz deduje que se había puesto seria – dime que es lo que pasa, no te había visto hacia de sonriente desde… – no la deje terminar.

Rose por favor, ya sabes que no me gusta hablar de eso. Además ni yo misma se que pasa así que no hagas comparaciones – cerré mis ojos y la voltee a ver.

Lo siento – dijo apenada, y por un momento la vi perderse en sus recuerdos. Ese tema era una especie de tabú entre nosotras.

No te preocupes rose – dije para sacarla de la ensoñación – además ti también te sientes rara con cierto chico muy parecido a un oso – la hice reír y la acompañe – y cambiando de tema – dije sentándome – donde están todas? – rose soltó una risita.

Bueno, cuando llegamos a la casa a nos dirigimos hacia aquí para decidir quien hará cada cosa, pero como estabas… profundamente sumida en tus pensamientos – se burló – Esme y Alice se fueron a arreglar la sala de para que quedara "lo más parecido a un cine" fueron las palabras de Alice, Victoria fue a elegir las películas y a nosotras nos toca salir a buscar los dulces y esas cosas y me encargaron despertarte de la ensoñación – comprobado, le encanta burlarse de mí. Rodé los ojos.

Pues vamos, deja de burlarte de mí y mueve tu trasero hacia el auto – le dije jalando su brazo para ir al piso de abajo.

Cuando bajamos nos encontramos a Esme y a Alice en la sala moviendo los muebles de un lugar a otro luego se alejaban para ver mejor pero los volvían a mover, ni se inmutaron de que pasábamos pro ahí por lo que decidimos no molestarlas y caminamos directo a la puerta. Nos montamos en el auto y nos dirigimos a supermercado y una vez allí fuimos a la sección de los dulces. Los ojos de rose brillaron y yo reí.

Bella vamos a llevar esto y esto y esto… - y así siguió metiendo dulce tras dulce, aunque era imposible que los comiéramos todos.

Rosalie trata de que quepa en el carrito por lo menos – le grite pero creo que no me escucho porque siguió metiendo y metiendo cosas, suspire, en fin esa era Rosalie y así la quería – voy por chocolates – su melena rubia se asomo por un estante.

Claro bella, no pueden faltar chocolates – dijo y yo rodé los ojos ante so tono. Yo amaba el chocolate y eso lo sabían muy bien. Vi las estanterías de chocolate y me dirigí hasta ellos con la boca echa agua pero me detuve en seco cuando oí unas risas, venían del otro lado del pasillo y me voltee, eran ellos, Edward, Carlisle y Emmett, trague en seco y me fui al otro pasillo al parecer no me habían visto por lo cual corrí hasta donde estaba rose.

Ello…están…aquí – dije jadeando y el corazón latiéndome a mil por hora.

Quienes? – pregunto extrañada.

Los chicos, los CHICOS! – casi grite, rose puso los ojos como platos.

Donde? – pregunto rápidamente.

En la sección de chocolates, bueno iban hacia allá – las des teníamos la respiración acelerada pero… – porque?.

Porque qué? – dijo rose mirándome yo me reí ante lo absurdo de la situación,

Porque nos ponemos así? – pregunte un poco más calmada pero mi corazón aún latía a un ritmo que no era normal.

Como así? – pregunto aun como ida.

Rosalie, estamos nerviosas con el corazón acelerado y las manos sudando, y no me mires así porque casi te oigo el corazón desde aquí – suspire – la pregunta es porque? – me miro como analizando la situación y al parecer entendió.

Creo que mi respuesta es la misma que la tuya – guardo silencio un momento – no lo sé.

Esto es estúpido – dije, nos miramos y sonreímos – vamos por esos chocolates – la tome por el brazo y nos fuimos a esa sección y para nuestro alivio y cierta decepción no estaban allí, sin darme cuenta empecé a buscar por todos lados a una cabellera cobriza. Dirigía mi mirada a todos lados pero no lo veía, me encamine al estante y estire mi mano para coger unos chocolates cuando alguien se me puso detrás.

A quien buscan? – pregunto una voz aterciopelada a mis espaldas en ese momento quería que literalmente la tierra me tragara, yo que aun sostenía la mano de rose la apreté un poco y ella me devolvió el apretón y volteamos.

Eh… hola chicos – salude algo nerviosa y para completar la escena los chocolates cayeron de mis manos solté la mano de rose y me agache para recogerlos y en esto una fuerte descarga eléctrica me recorrió en cuando Edward, que se había agachado para ayudarme, poso su mano sobre la mía por accidente. Me erguí rápidamente y le agradecí con una sonrisa. Los puse en el carrito y me volví a girar hacia ellos.

Y a quien buscaban? – nos volvieron a repetir la pregunta pero esta vez fue Emmett que nos miraba divertido, rose volvió a tomar mi mano y la apretó un poco más.

A ustedes – simple y llanamente dijo eso como si fuera lo más normal del mundo, en una ocasión diferente, aunque todavía no entendía porque esto era distinto, yo hubiese respondido igual pero me quede ahí parada como tonta viendo las expresiones desconcertadas de los chico que al parecer sabían la respuesta pero esperaban que mintiéramos, este pensamiento me ayudo a volver en mi. Sonreí.

Si, creímos verlos por aquí así que decidimos venir a ver si eran ustedes – les di una sonrisa – y que hacen aquí?

Vinimos a comprar las bebidas, cuando llegamos nos dimos cuenta de que no habían – dijo Jasper.

Y aquí nos tienen – rió Emmett.

Bueno ya nosotras íbamos a pagar pero nos devolvimos por lo que les dijimos – dijo rose.

Las acompañamos, nosotros también íbamos a pagar – ofreció Carlisle. Nos dirigimos a la caja para pagar las cosas.

Rose y yo caminábamos detrás de los chicos y las miradas de las otras chicas no pasaban de ser percibidas para nosotras. Ya cuando estábamos en la caja tanto rose y yo teníamos el ceño fruncido y ellos se dieron cuenta.

Que pasa chicas? – pregunto Emmett mirándonos, al igual que los otros, con gesto preocupado. En ese momento tanto rose como yo vimos como la cajera se los comía con los ojos, la sangre me hervía.

Nada – dijimos cortantes, y por un momento me sentí estúpida, simplemente era absurdo, no teníamos razón para estar enojadas pero lo estábamos y lo peor es que lo pagábamos con ellos – lo siento chicos es que me duele un poquito la cabeza más nada – me miraron un rato y asintieron.

Terminamos de pagar las cosas y no desperdiciamos la oportunidad de fulminar a la cajera con la mirada. Recogimos las bolsas pero los chicos nos las quitaron de las manos y se ofrecieron a llevarlas. Un gesto muy lindo. Me di cuenta que tanto rose y yo teníamos la misma sonrisa idiota en los labios. Nos despedimos de todos y algo extraño paso, como cuando nuestras manos se tocaron, cuando me despedía de Edward miles de descargas eléctricas recorrieron cada poro de mi piel y la mejilla donde me beso quedo ardiendo dejándome aturdida un buen rato observando cómo se alejaba con un andar tan ágil y elegante que me hicieron suspirar. Nos montamos en el auto y yo seguía medio ida volviendo a pensar en las sensaciones que sentí en el supermercado hace un rato, como quería arrancarle la cabeza a la Tanya cuando coqueteó con Edward, como me disgustó cuando él fue amable con ella, como me ardía la sangre cuando las chicas y la cajera se lo devoraron con la mirada, y de repente la respuesta me golpeo en la cara y se burlo de mi.

Rose como no me di cuenta – le dije a rose que separo por un momento la vista del camino para mirarme.

De que hablas bella – me dijo enarcando una ceja.

_**Celos**_ – dije como si lo explicara todo, ella arqueo una ceja – vamos rose, piensa un poco, cuando las arpías se les lanzaron encima las querías matar más que antes cierto? – ella asintió – te molesta que lo vean las chicas y te disgusta que sea amable con ella no lo vez? – Se quedo en silencio un momento y luego reacciono poniendo los ojos como platos y freno abruptamente – estás loca? – le grite con la mano en el pecho.

Demonios bella tienes razón – me dijo mirándome – no puede ser – suspiro – celosas – dijo negando con la cabeza recostándose en si asiento mirando el cielo – esto nunca me había pasado.

Al parecer llegaron para ponernos el mundo de cabeza – dije mirándola.

Y sabes que es lo peor – la mire un momento y negué con la cabeza – que lo están logrando – dijo bajito con una pequeña sonrisa y poniendo en marcha el auto de nuevo.

Una pequeña sonrisa también se instalo en mis labios, por un lado me gustaba saber qué demonios me pasaba pero por otro tenía algo de miedo del "¿porqué?" Y muy en el fondo no estaba segura de si quería averiguarlo. Todo el camino fuimos en silencio cada una metida en sus propios pensamientos hasta que llegamos a la casa, bajamos las bolsas y entramos a La casa y se nos desencajo la quijada.

La sala estaba iluminada tenuemente, había tres amplios sofás blancos colocados al frente de la pantalla plana gigante y al frente de los sofás habían cojines y almohadones para los que se quisieran acostar en el piso y entre cada sillón había una mesita y una taza grande transparente, todo estaba perfecto.

Ya sierren la boca y váyanse a bañar y vestir, si no se han dado cuenta son las 6pm así que muévanse! – Nos dijo una algo molesta Alice – sus ropas y zapatos, que ya los elegí, están en el cuarto de Esme ustedes son las únicas que faltan – tomo nuestras bolsas y nos empujo escaleras arriba.

Entramos al cuarto y allí estaban nuestras ropas como había dicho Alice, típico de ella elegir lo que nos íbamos a poner.

No entiendo lo de los tacones – dijo rose – al final nos los vamos a quitar para ver la película.

Es Alice – dije resignada, yo tampoco lo entendía pero así es Alice.

Tome una toalla que estaba al lado de la ropa y me dirigí al baño, me desvestí y me metí en la ducha, abrí el agua caliente dejando que esta corriera libre por mi cuerpo relajándome los músculos uno a uno pero de pronto empecé a imaginarme cierto ojos color Esmeralda que robaban en aliento así que decide que mejor salía antes de empezar a pensar en otras cosa, me dirigí al cuarto y me vestí con la ropa que me había puesto Alice, una camisa gris con escote pronunciado en V unos pantalones azul marino y unos tacones Jimmy choo plateados.

Baje y faltaban 15 min para las 7, en la sala ya estaban todas, Alice vestía un vestido verde a la rodilla de tiras finas y un pequeño escote en V y unos zapatos de tacón blancos, Rosalie tenía una camisa negra con mangas hasta el codo, escote en V y un top blanco abajo, unos shorts un poco más arriba de la mitad del muslo y unas sandalias de tacón plateados, Esme tenía una falda rosa un poca más arriba de la rodilla y dos tiras de encaje en lazos a los costados de las caderas una camisa simple blanca de tiras finas y unas sandalias blancas de tacón bajo, Victoria usaba unos pescadores arruchados rosados y un blusón negro sin tiras y unos zapatos negros tacón de aguja.

Que películas vamos a ver? – le pregunte a Victoria.

- primero vamos a ver American Pie y la otra es una sorpresa – Victoria tenía esa mirada de cuando está tramando algo.

Dime a mi si? – dijo Alice poniendo unos ojitos de cordero a medio morir.

No Alice, eres la que menos debe saber pues seguro te niegas – un foquito se prendió en mi cabeza pero cuando le iba a decir a Victoria que ni se le ocurriera poner esa película el timbre sonó y todas nos paralizamos.

Después de unos segundos volvieron a tocar el timbre y todas nos fuimos a la sala mientras Esme iba a abrir la puerta, al principio no quería pero la convencimos diciendo "es tu casa".

Esme POV

Rodé los ojos ante el comentario de la chicas y trague en seco, a paso lento me dirigí a la puerta y la abrí suavemente, me quede impactada al verlos, estaban los cinco allí despreocupadamente, james se apoyaba en el marco de la puerta, Carlisle, suspire, tenía las manos en los bolsillos, Jasper con los brazos cruzados, Emmett recostaba la espalda en la pared a un lado de la puerta y tenia los tobillos cruzados y Edward tenia solo una mano en el bolsillo. Se veían bien, demasiado.

Edward estaba con una franela negra manga corta, jeans oscuros y converse, Carlisle tenía una camisa de abotonas marrón unos jeans claros y tenis, bueno todos llevaban tenis, Jasper una camisa manga larga azul claro u unos jeans claros, Emmett tenía una franela blanca sin mangas y jeans desgastados, y James una camisa manga corta azul marino y pantalones blancos, sentí los ojos de Carlisle sobre mí al instante y me estremecí levemente.

Hola chicos – les sonreí – pasen, par allí esta sala – señale y fueron pasando uno a uno dándome un beso en la mejilla. Carlisle quedo de ultimo y detuvo frente a mí, tomo mi mentón con delicadeza entre sus dedos y roso suavemente mi mejilla con sus labios poniéndome la piel de gallina y ese lugar que habían tocado sus labios quedo ardiendo. Le sonreí y nos unimos a los demás en la sala donde se encontraban las chicas.

Wow, esto esta genial – admiro James recorriendo la sala con la vista, Al y yo sonreímos satisfechas.

Gracias por subirle el ego al duende – dijo Victoria divertida.

Esto lo hizo Alice? – pregunto Jasper asombrado.

Con ayuda de Esme por supuesto, no puedo pensar y hacer todo esto yo sola – dijo Alice y Carlisle volteo de nuevo hacia mí que me había quedado detrás de ellos y en cuanto nuestras miradas se cruzaron me sonroje levemente – lo único que hago sola es vestir a las chicas – dijo orgullosa y todas rodamos los ojos – chicas levántense – ordeno y obedecieron – Esme ven acá – me sonrió y yo la fulmine con la mirada – Alice se alejo y nos observo como observaba la sala esta tarde – que creen chicos, hice un buen trabajo? – pregunto inocente, y rodé los ojos. El que no la conozca que la compre.

Me parece que todas están hermosas – dijo Edward suavemente recorriendo la vista sobre bella.

Bueno si Alice pudo convertir esto en un mini cine, no me sorprende que dejara más hermosas de los que ya son a estas señoritas – dijo Carlisle y como por un momento despego sus ojos de mi me mordí el labio viendo a las chicas que entendieron y me sonrieron.

Qué película vamos a ver? – salto Emmett sentándose en uno de los sillones, Edward rodo los ojos y se sentó con él en el sofá del medio.

Trajimos pizza por cierto – Jasper se sentó en el piso.

Qué bien, comemos después de la primera película – dijo Victoria divertida sentándose en el piso también.

Yo voy por los dulces – dije y regrese con los tazones llenos y los coloque en las mesitas.

Carlisle se sentó en el piso junto a Jasper, y Alice al otro lado de Victoria, y James se sentó en el sofá de la derecha, Bella y Rose se sentaron en el de la izquierda. puse la película y me senté con James, la película comenzó y todos nos reíamos aunque yo no podía evitar mirar de vez en cuando a los chicos, en especial a Carlisle que estaba directamente frente a mí, vi a James viendo de vez en cuando a Victoria que recostó la espalda junto a mis piernas, Alice veía por el rabillo del ojo a Jasper y él a veces se quedaba un rato viéndola, rose y Emmett no quitaban la vista del televisor y cuando rose se veía que quería voltea apretaba la mano de bella y si Emmett la veía bella le asentía levemente. Y más de una vez Edward y Bella se quedaron viendo fijamente. Así paso la película, entre risas y miradas. Cuando termino me levante para servir la pizza a cada uno en el comedor, comimos con en una charla amena y conocimos mejor a los chicos y ellos a nosotras.

Nos enteramos de que ellos Vivian solos en las afueras del pueblo pero que venían de NY y llegaron el sábado, también nos estuvimos riendo a costa de Emmett ya que nos dijeron que se parecía en muchos aspectos a un oso, mientras el refunfuñaba más nos reíamos nosotros, les contamos que siempre habíamos vivido aquí que somos las mejores amigas desde siempre que el domingo la pasamos en la comisaria a lo que todos reímos, cuando nos preguntaron sobre las arpías Victoria respondió "lastimosamente esas arpías son mis primas" hizo una cara de asco lo cual libero una nueva ronda de risas. Cuando terminamos de comer ya eran las 10:30pm y Victoria nos dijo cual iba a ser la película que vamos a ver y mis sospechas fueron confirmadas.

Dinos cuál va ser la película por favor – decía rose mientras Victoria se volteaba y nos mostraba la caratula y gritaba.

¡El Exorcismo de Emily Rose! – luego rió y la respuesta de Alice fue la esperada.

¡NO! - ella odiaba esa película y no importaba cuantas veces la viera siempre la asustaba igual – no, no y no me niego no – iba a salir corriendo pero rose la agarro.

Vamos Al no seas aguafiestas – le dijo.

¡NO!, ustedes saben lo mucho que la odio – dijo haciendo un puchero.

Tengo una idea – dijo bella con malicia – Jasper se puede sentar contigo y abrazarte si tienes miedo – abrió los ojos desmesuradamente para después fulminarla con la mirada – verdad jazz?

Eh… si claro, supongo – estoy segura de que Alice estaba a punto de tener un ataque cardiaco y también sabía que se lo haría pagar con la misma moneda, aunque bella parecía haberse olvidado.

Pero bella – un destello de malicia brillo en sus ojos – a ti también te asusta porque no le dices a Edward que te abrase también – ahora fue el turno de bella de fulminarla con la mirada.

Por mí no hay problema – sonrió Edward obviamente divertido por la situación, bella se paralizo y lo quedo viendo – claro si no es molestia – aguante las ganas de reír y mire a otro lado topándome con la mirada de Carlisle.

No, por mi n…no hay problema – y así nos fuimos otra vez a la sala mientras todos a excepción de Alice y bella teníamos una expresión divertida en el rostro, vi a Emmett sentado y a Rosalie pasarle por un lado para ir al sofá de al lado pero bella la detuvo, obviamente no iba a sufrir sola – rose, porque no te sientas aquí? – Le dijo agarrándola y prácticamente lanzándola sobre Emmett que la detuvo por la cintura evitando que se cayera – yo voy a usar ese sofá para Edward y para mi - le dijo dando a entender que si ella se hundo pues correría con la misma suerte. Rose le lanzo una mirada envenenada.

Alice se sentó en el otro sofá libre adrede, así a victoria y a mi irremediablemente nos teníamos que sentar junto a james y Carlisle, pero yo por mi parte pensaba disfrutarlo. Me senté junto a Carlisle y fije mi vista en la de él.

Te importa si me acerco más? – Pregunte inocente – soy bastante miedosa – reí y él me sonrió dulcemente.

Claro – y como si fuera una invitación alzo el brazo izquierdo dejándome acomodarme en su costado – No te preocupes, aquí estoy yo – sentí su aliento contra en mi oído y me estremecí de pies a cabeza, luego paso un brazo por mis hombro despertando cada terminación nerviosa de mi ser y dejándome atontada, sentía su calor envolverme y no era consciente de nada. Luego de la nada Alice gritó asustada hundiéndose en el pecho de Jasper, todos reímos y volvimos a ver la película.

Bella POV

Aunque no lo quería admitir, estaba aterrada y por los ojos de las chicas supe que no era la única, todas tenían los ojos dilatados de miedo y tensas de pies a cabeza, aunque Alice y Esme eran las únicas que se había refugiado en su acompañante, mientras las otras no dábamos el brazo a torcer. Edward estaba en la perfecta posición por si lo necesitaba, estaba en el otro extremo del sofá con el brazo que daba hacia mi extendido en el espaldar. Por más que me resistiera terminaría en sus brazos y el también lo sabía porque aunque no me miraba podía ver una sonrisita bailando en sus labios. Me quede un momento contemplando sus labios, carnosos y sensuales en una media sonrisa que me hacia olvidarme de todo. Sacudí la cabeza desechando esos pensamientos. Me había quedado tan absorta en sus labios que me tomo por sorpresa una escena fuerte de la película y solté un grito estridente y de un salto como ya suponía me encontraba rodeada por esos fuertes brazos que ansiaba tanto aunque no lo admitiera en voz alta. Mi grito despertó los de las demás dejando salir todo el miedo que habían aguantado soltando gritos como yo y temblando de pies a cabeza y los chicos aunque no quisieran estaban a punto de reír pero se aguantaron y se dedicaron a consolarnos.

Bueno, me parece que no deberíamos seguir viendo esa película a menos que queramos que a las chicas les de un infarto – dijo divertido Jasper.

Quieren que la quitemos? – pregunto Edward y yo que tenía la cara enterrada en su pecho solo asentí enérgicamente y el rió por lo bajo – bueno creo que alguno de nosotros se podría mover a quitarla si… no sé, nos… sueltan? – se escucharon las risitas de los chicos y alcé la cabeza sin mirar a la pantalla y vi que todas se encontraba en la misma posición agarradas fuertemente a los chicos y la cara en alguna parte del cuerpo de ellos, Esme en el cuello de Carlisle, victoria estaba totalmente vuelta hacia james abrazándolo y los ojos tapados por los bíceps de este, Alice seguía con la cara en el pecho de Jasper y rose se encontraba en el regazo de Emmett mientras este la acunada entre sus brazos y ella rodeaba su cuello con los brazos. Nadie tenía la más mínima intención de moverse y sin previo aviso otro grito salió del televisor y gritamos nuevamente, en menos de una fracción de segundo yo ya tenía otra vez la cabeza enterrada en el pecho de Edward mientras ellos reían.

No sé cómo pero apagaron el televisor y nadie se movió por un buen rato hasta que James habló.

Creo que ya es hora de irnos – y sin que yo supiera cómo ni porque todas gritamos a coro.

¡NO! – el grito fue incluso más estridente que el anterior y los chicos se paralizaron viéndonos atónitos. No volvieron a hablar por otro buen rato.

Creo que no fue buena idea ver esa película – dijo Emmett sonando divertido.

Vamos, tampoco es para tanto solo es una película – decía Edward mientras me acariciaba la espalda para calmarme aunque lo menos que lograba era eso ya que a estas alturas no sabía que me asustaba mas, la película o las sensaciones que mandaba el roce de Edward por todo mi cuerpo. Nos quedamos otro buen rato en silencio hasta que oímos un leve ronquido lo que me llevo a levantar la cabeza para encontrarme a Victoria dormida en los brazos de James y solté unas risitas.

James por qué no vas y llevas a Victoria a mi cuarto? – Dijo Esme que también se había dado cuenta – es el primer cuarto a la derecha del piso de arriba. Escuchamos un bostezo y dirigimos la vista a Rosalie acunado por Emmett – será mejor que tu también duermas.

Pero… – trato de decir algo pero un bostezo la corto – está bien – se rindió apoyándose completamente en Emmett casi quedándose dormida- Emmett me podrías llevar llevar? – pido mirándolo a los ojos con una pequeña sonrisa y aunque lo trato de reprimir soltó otro bostezo.

Por supuesto – le correspondió la sonrisa volviendo a marcar sus hoyuelos – donde?

Llévame al mismo cuarto que a Victoria – índico rose.

Se fueron detrás de James mientras yo me tapaba la boca para no soltar la carcajada que se me quedó atorada en la garganta en cuanto me di cuenta de que Edward me miraba fijamente desde muy cerca. Me acaricio levemente la mejilla y me sonroje a su tacto.

Te ves hermosa cuando te sonrojas – dijo viéndome a los ojos y yo me mordí el labio deslumbrada.

Gracias – hable bajito – creo – más bajo aún.

Bella acompáñame a buscar bebidas – dijo de pronto Alice, y se lo agradecí enormemente.

Claro, vamos – me levante como un resorte y prácticamente fui yo la que la arrastre fuera de la sala con Esme pisándome los talones, cuando llegamos a la cocina respire hondo – chicas no se qué demonios me pasa pero parezco retrasada frente a él – solté en cuanto las tuve frente a mí.

Se dé que me hablas – hablo Esme frunciendo el ceño

A mí me parece que nos gustan más de lo que queremos creer – dijo seria Alice, y me vino a la mente los celos de esa tarde en el supermercado pero negué con la cabeza. Indudablemente me sentía atraída por Edward pero no podía ir mas allá, sin contar que los acabábamos de conocer.

Tal vez nos gusten mucho pero dudo que sea algo mas – estaba tratando de convencerme tanto a mí como a ellas.

Como sea, me sigue pareciendo raro sentirme así con alguien – suspiro Esme.

Cómo? – pregunto Alice mirándola fijamente al igual que yo.

Todo es tan extraño. Cuando me abrazó me sentí tan… bien. Ese simple gesto se me hizo más intimo que cualquier cosa que haya experimentado antes y definitivamente fue lo mejor que eh sentido - otra vez se le veía la frustración en el rostro – como es posible sentir tantas cosas con un abrazo?

Creo que se cómo te sientes, pero… - comencé y me di cuenta de que no tenía una excusa para no sentirme así y si antes estaba asustada ahora estaba mortificada.

Pero qué? – me dijo Alice alzando una ceja.

No se – dije para mí – creo que debemos regresar a la sala – dije más alto pero con la cabeza gacha. Ellas me quedaron viendo un rato pero asintieron y luego de servir las bebidas Esme salió primero con una bandejita. Cuando llegamos ya todos estaban sentados, en cuanto nos vieron me fije que se les ponía una sonrisa en los labios y se les iluminaban extrañamente los ojos pero cuando vi a Edward supe que la misma expresión la debía tener yo.

Hola – me dijo con una sonrisa y no dude en corresponderle.

Hola, hace tanto tiempo – dije jugando un poco.

Sí, ahora se cumplen 6 min desde que te vi la ultima vez – soltó una pequeña risita siguiéndome el juego.

Fueron 6? – Pregunte fingiendo pensar – habría jurado que eran 10, en fin fue mucho tiempo – en ese momento caí en cuenta de lo mucho que quería volver a estar en sus brazos.

Después de eso palmeo el puesto a su lado para que me sentara y accedí gustosa montándome en el sofá con las rodillas dobladas y sentada en mis pantorrillas viendo hacia el que estaba sentado derecho pero con el torso un poco vuelto hacia mí y el brazo extendido en la misma posición que cuando estábamos viendo la película y esperaba que me refugiara en el. Nos quedamos mirándonos fijamente el uno al otro. Seguí la línea de su brazo hasta sus hombros seguidos por su cuello y luego su mandíbula fuerte, cuadrada y varonil, su nariz recta, perfecta, sus pómulos y luego fue como si hubiese caído en el fondo de una fosa con miles de Esmeraldas brillante, sus ojos eran hipnóticos y te obligaban a verlos, no podía apartar la mirada. Podrían haber pasado segundos, horas incluso días y me daría cuenta y tampoco era que me importaba y solo desperté de mi ensoñación cuando Esme me llamo.

Qué? – conteste de mala gana y Edward soltó unas risitas.

Tu teléfono estaba sonando – la mire como si estuviera loca si yo tenía el teléfonos en el bolsillo… al palmear en mi bolsillo me di cuenta de que no estaba – en la cocina – me dijo con una mirada divertida al notar que pensaba que lo tenía conmigo.

Ya voy, ya voy – dije parándome y me gira hacia Edward – me acompañas? – me sonrió y tomo mi mano al pararse para acompañarme a la cocina y volví a sentir el cosquilleo en todo mi cuerpo.

Al llegar a la cocina vi mi celular en el mesón y me dirigí hasta él para revisar la pantalla, lo tome y vi que tenía un mensaje de voz de un número desconocido.

Qué raro no conozco este número – dije para mí misma aunque pude ver a Edward arquear la ceja – bueno tal vez sea mi madre – Suspire y puse el botón para escuchar. Y en ese momento mi mundo se vino abajo al escuchar esa voz.

**! De nuevo yo :P como ya explique en mi otra historia no había podido subir capitulo ya que me mude de casa y no tengo ietrnet pero aquí estoy haciendo hasta lo imposible para poder subir capitulo. Que les parece?**

**¿Reviews?**


	4. Chapter 4

_Qué? – conteste de mala gana y Edward soltó unas risitas._

_Tu teléfono estaba sonando – la mire como si estuviera loca si yo tenía el teléfonos en el bolsillo… al palmear en mi bolsillo me di cuenta de que no estaba – en la cocina – me dijo con una mirada divertida al notar que pensaba que lo tenía conmigo._

_Ya voy, ya voy – dije parándome y me gira hacia Edward – me acompañas? – me sonrió y tomo mi mano al pararse para acompañarme a la cocina y volví a sentir el cosquilleo en todo mi cuerpo._

_Al llegar a la cocina vi mi celular en el mesón y me dirigí hasta él para revisar la pantalla, lo tome y vi que tenía un mensaje de voz de un número desconocido._

_Qué raro no conozco este número – dije para mí misma aunque pude ver a Edward arquear la ceja – bueno tal vez sea mi madre – Suspire y puse el botón para escuchar. Y en ese momento mi mundo se vino abajo al escuchar esa voz._

…

"_Hola cariño_ – solté un gemido mientras la habitación comenzaba a darme vueltas, apreté la mano de Edward – _volví_– el tono se hizo más siniestro y le me erizaron todos los vellos del cuerpo – te advertí que las encontraríamos – sentí mis lagrimas bañar mis mejillas – te ves hermosa con esa ropa, hace resaltar tus atributos – trague en seco y voltee frenéticamente a todos lados mientras me sentía expuesta – nos vemos pronto – lo único que escuche luego fue el sonido de la línea. Me encontraba temblando de pies a cabeza y sentía las mejillas húmedas. Trague un sollozo y me abracé a mí misma.

Rosalie – dije bajito, tanto que por poco ni yo me escuché.

Bella que pasa – en ese momento recordé que Edward se encontraba a mi lado, relajé un poco la mano y note el alivio en su rostro ante el dolor pero sus ojos desbordaban preocupación y confusión a partes iguales.

Rosalie – repetí para mi misma y sentí las manos de Edward en mi cara mientras me hacían confrontarlo, el un momento escuché un clic en mi cabeza – ¡Rosalie! - grite y me aleje de Edward. Salí corriendo hacia la habitación de Esme mientras escuchaba abajo las voces confundidas de todos y los pasos detrás de mí, no sé de donde saque la velocidad pero en un momento ya estaba dentro del cuarto – Rosalie – le dije alto y zarandeándola un poco más fuerte de los necesario.

Qué? – dijo somnolienta – bella que te pasa – su expresión cambio al ver mi rostro me acerco a ella y me abrazo mientras yo convulsionaba a causa de los sollozos – que le paso?- pregunto por encima de mi cabeza y solo se escucho silencio.

Rosalie, nos encontraron – dije en un sollozo ahogado temblando completamente, ella me miro confundida, sentí como la cama se removía y vi a victoria despertarse. Me acerque a rose y le tome la cara con ambas manos – nos encontraron – le dije más lento mirándola directo a los ojos y la comprensión baño su rostro mientras lagrimas comenzaban a brotar de sus ojos

No – dijo bajito mientras me abrazaba y ambas nos derrumbamos ante las miradas atónitas de todos que no sabían qué demonios pasaba.

Qué pasa? – pregunto Esme suavemente mientras Alice y Victoria se acercaban pero era como si no las escucháramos.

Cómo? – preguntaba rose sin mirar a las demás.

Llamaron a mi teléfono y dejaron un mensaje – me abrace a mi misma tratando de mantenerme junta – nos están vigilando – sorbí por la nariz – ya están aquí – mi voz se quebró y no pude seguir hablando.

No – volvió a negar con la cabeza mientras cerraba los ojos fuertemente liberando mas lagrimas. De pronto un golpe en la pared nos saco del trance, volteamos y era Emmett el que tenía un puño cerrado en la pared.

Nos pueden decir qué demonios sucede – el que habló fue Edward y en ese momento fui consciente de todas las miradas sobre nosotras. Alice y Victoria estaban sentadas en el borde de la cama y Esme tenía una mano en el hombro de cada una y nos veían con la preocupación emanando de cada poro. Jasper estaba en el marco de la puerta junto a Carlisle. James y Edward estaban un poco más adelante y Emmett junto a la pared. Todos con expresiones tensas.

Llego la hora de hablar – dije a rose y ella asintió. Los chicos de acomodaron alrededor de la cama mientras Esme, victoria y Alice se acomodaban en la cama con la mirada atenta. Suspire. Nunca había imaginado que me encontraría en esta situación. Rosalie y yo estábamos a punto de revelar el peor de nuestros secretos del que únicamente sabíamos ella y yo, pero que por alguna razón había vuelto a amargarnos la vida, titubee a ver a los chicos, ellas lo tenían que saber porque ya se encontraban en peligro pero ellos no tenían nada que ver, el solo imaginar que les pasara algo por nuestra culpa me hacía sentir enferma.

Creo… - comencé a decir pero Edward me interrumpió como si leyera mi mente.

No nos vamos a ir no importa cuán malo sea lo que tengan que decir – suspiro –puede que nos conozcamos desde hace muy poco pero, – les echó un rápido vistazo a los chicos – y creo que hablo por todos cuando digo que, de una forma u otra, se han vuelto importantes para nosotros – ellos asintieron y me sentí egoísta cuando un sentimiento cálido me embargo. Ellos me hacían sentir protegida.

Estaremos aquí para ustedes para lo que sea – dio Emmett y me sorprendió no ver la sonrisa que siempre adornaba su rostro, pestañee rápidamente para lo volver a llorar.

Gracias – hable con voz rota y me acerque más a Rosalie. Sentí unos bracitos alrededor de mi cuello y supe que era Alice, mi pequeña duende, le devolví el abrazo y se unieron todas las demás rose y yo sollozando sintiendo los abrazos dulces y protectores de mi amigas pero vi que faltaban personas en este abrazo. Sorbí por la nariz y mientras nos separamos no pude evitar mirarlos. Fue una invitación muda pero me entendieron y pronto todos nos abrazábamos y me sentí justo en el lugar correcto. Los brazos maternales de Esme, los firmes y decididos de Victoria, los enérgicos de Alice y los ahora temblorosos de Rosalie, los protectores de Emmett, los tranquilizadores de Jasper, los envolventes de James, los tiernos y cuidadosos de Carlisle y Edward el cual su abrazo no sabía descifrar ya que era como una combinación extraña de todos los anteriores.

Muy bien – dije separándome y tomando la mano de rose – es hora de empezar – todos se quedaron muy quietos y se dispusieron a escuchar con atención – chicas recuerdan las vacaciones de hace dos años a Europa – dije y ellas asintieron y Esme frunció un poco el ceño.

Esa en las que las arrestaron con esos chicos a ustedes por ser menores de edad y estar borrachas y a ellos por conducir con los grados de alcohol en la sangre más alto de lo permitido – me tense al parecer si lo recordaba – esas vacaciones terminaron en desastre porque tus papas y los papas de rose las mandaron de regreso y obviamente nosotras también vinimos- ella no tenía idea de lo que la palabra "desastre" significaba en esa oración pero pronto lo sabrían.

Fue después de dos semanas de ir a Europa conocimos a esos chicos en una de las playa, parecían amigables y hablábamos por horas los primeros días de conocernos ya que siempre quedábamos de encontrarnos en el mismo sitio a la misma hora mientras ustedes iban al centro comercial o a cualquier parte del hotel – yo ya estaba absorta en el relato y me parecía un sueño que estaba contando en voz alta a la vez que lo tenía ya que las imágenes pasaban frente a mis como si lo volviera a vivir – luego nos los empezamos a conseguir en todas partes cuando salíamos y pensábamos que era la mejor la las coincidencias, que tontas – susurre pero sé que me escucharon, las lagrimas volvieron a salir en silencio y era levemente consiente de los sollozas de Rosalie a mi lado.

»Nos dijeron que éramos hermosas, únicas y que valíamos mucho, aunque entonces nos sabíamos la verdad de esas palabras. Sus nombres eran Félix y Mike, pensamos en todo lo que nos decían y como estúpidas caímos en su juego en el que solo por decirlo así éramos, mercancía que se vende al mejor postor – algunos abrieron los ojos mientras que otros los entrecerraban tratando de entender aunque ninguna de las teorías que se formaban en sus cabezas se acercaría a la realidad – creíamos que estábamos enamoradas, les dimos nuestros números, correos, hasta el nombre del hotel en el que estábamos paraqué nos visitaran – sonrió con amargura al igual que yo – después de un mes de hablar, salir y hasta nos habíamos besado – y estremecimientos nos recorrió la espalda y pude ver como los chicos tenían una expresión inescrutable pero apretaban los puños mientras que Esme se ponía una mano en el corazón, Victoria se encajaban las uñas en las rodillas y Alice nos miraba atentamente, rose paró y su miraba se perdió en un punto fijo y sabia que al igual que yo estaba recordando aquel día, yo debía continuar aunque sabía que si lo hacía podría no parar y derrumbarme por completo pero ellas necesitaban saber que pasaba y porque corrían peligro y que no era solo que nos rompieron el corazón, tome aire decidida y continué.

»Un día nos habíamos quedado con encontrar con ellos en la habitación, era martes si mal no recuerdo, y les dije que tenía dolor de estomago y que rose me acompañaría, ustedes insistían en quedarse pero las convencimos de ir de compras diciendo que quería que me trajeran un regalo ya que no iba a ir yo, recuerdo que tu Alice – le sonreí mientras las lagrimas seguían cayendo y mi voz sonaba rota pero entendible – te emocionaste y se pusieron a discutir quien me regalaría que cosan tu me querías regalar un vestido, tu – mirando a Victoria aún sonriendo – un perfume y tu Esme – me volteé Hacia ella.

Unos zapatos – termino por mí y me sonrió mientras limpiaba mis lagrimas aunque no había caso, enseguida unas nuevas reemplazaron las anteriores.

era la hora acordada – suspire y me sumergí en las recuerdos sin saber si iba a salir y mi sonrisa desapareció mientras miraba a un punto fijo y las imágenes venían a mi – estábamos emocionadas esperando que vinieran, cuando toco el timbre, salimos corriendo y abrimos sin pensarlo dos veces y allí estaban ellos parado en la puerta mientras nos miraban de una forma extraña aunque no les dimos importancia y los hicimos pasar, según nosotras, teníamos suerte de que nuestros padres que se quedaban en las habitaciones contiguas se encontraran en el restaurant del hotel almorzando y de allí seguramente se irían a no sé dónde y nosotras estábamos encantadas con eso hasta que se acercaron por detrás poniéndonos un pañuelo en la boca e lentamente todo se volvió negro – ya no había marcha aunque quisiera dejar de hablar o recordar no podría – desperté en un cuarto sin nada más que unas mantas en el piso, estaba aterrada, tenía una mordaza en la boca y manos y pies atados recorrí frenética con la mirada la habitación y casi muero al ver a rose – le acaricie inconscientemente la mano aunque no la veía, sentía como se abrazaba a mi – tirada en el otro extremo de la habitación igual que yo solo que dormida, entonces me di cuenta de algo – abrí los ojos como la hice ese día – estábamos en ropa interior, me sentía vulnerable, aterrada sucia aunque no sabía que habían hecho con nosotras no quería ni pensarlo, pronto rose se empezó a despertar y se le veía el terror en los ojos y se aumentaron cuando me vieron allí en el otro lado de la esquina con mis ojos bañados en lagrimas mientras los de ellas hacían lo mismo.

»Luego la puerta se abrió y pasaron Mike y Félix, vestidos de negro "como están pequeñas preciosuras" dijo Mike mientras me tomaba la barbilla pero yo la aparte como si quemara y me gane la primera cachetada de mi vida y oí el grito de rose al ver lo que paso y como Félix la tomaba por el pelo fuertemente y decía "silencio preciosa si no quieres que te valla peor" la mire asustada no me importaba lo que me pasase pero no quería que le pasara. De repente Mike me quito la mordaza y me planto un beso sosteniéndome la barbilla tan duro que dolió y tartamudee preguntando si no habían violado y ellos se rieron y dijeron "no belleza, vales mas virgen, y te aseguro que encontrare un buen comprador por ti y tu amiguita, felicidades" no éramos más que una mercancía para ellos – dije con rencor – después de eso pasaron horas cuando volvieron a entrar con unas inyecciones en las manos, mientras Mike se acercaba a mi yo me trataba de alejar y gritaba "NO, NO PORFAVOR NO" – en mi trance comencé a gritar como ese día y sentía que alguien me estaba batiendo pero no sabía quién era, trataba de parar pero no podía y las lagrimas fluían más rápido y en mas cantidad - no hizo caso y la enterró en mi brazo y todo se volvía borrosa y la oscuridad me aplasto aun escuchando algunos quejidos por parte de Rosalie.

»Volvimos a despertar en un auto esta vez no estábamos atadas ni amordazadas pero el cuerpo me pesaba y la voz no me salía aunque quería gritar con todas mis fuerzas cuando vi a Félix voltear y mirarnos con una sonrisa "buenos días, buenas noticias, encontramos a un comprador muy interesado" con esas palabras mi corazón dejo de latir pero de pronto se escucharon sirenas de de una Patrulla de policías y me di cuenta que íbamos muy rápido y aunque trataron de escapar pero llamaron a los refuerzos y yo rezaba porque nos alcanzaran, mi cuerpo dejo de estar entumecido poco a poco y la patrulla nos alcanzo, nos dijeron que si hablábamos nos mataba así que nos callamos y tratamos de actuar normal aunque estábamos muertas de miedo, nos arrestaron por los cargo que ya les dijeron.

»Le dijimos enseguida a los oficiales lo que había pasado pero justo cuando salimos del cuarto de interrogación nos llego una nota. "_piensa bien antes de hablar, no tienes pruebas de nada y solo nos podrían acusar de intento de secuestro lo cual no es mucho tiempo encerrados y menos teniendo mis contactos, y si hablan al salir no solo iremos por ustedes. Tus otras tres amigas Alice, Victoria y Esme también pagaran las consecuencias. Piensa bien" _yo jamás las había mencionado y eso me petrifico pero ya era demasiado tarde – unos brazos me estaban envolviendo aunque no me había dado cuenta, suspire y su aroma me lleno los pulmones, era Edward – no se divulgaron los detalles pero los encerraron. Cuando regresamos cambiamos correos y números. Estábamos paranoicas. No podía dormir y nos sentíamos deprimidas y asustadas. Pero fingíamos estar bien.

»Un día sentí que era demasiado e intente ponerle fin - me acaricie una pequeña aunque no invisible cicatriz en la muñeca – pero rose me encontró antes de que hiciera una locura e intentamos sobrellevarlo y superarlo pero… - mi voz se interrumpió por lo que ahora consideraba el peor sonido de todos, de pronto el celular de rose comenzó a sonar miro la pantalla con miedo y se quedo helada yo tome el celular y con miedo conteste. – Ho…hola.

Vaya, vaya, vaya – la voz del teléfono comenzó a reír era Félix – si es mi otra muñeca – me tense completamente mientras el pánico me volvía a llenar

Como nos encontraron? – tartamudee tragando el nudo en mi garganta. Mire con terror a mí alrededor.

Como te habrás dado cuenta nos tardamos un poco – rio – pero ya vez – me estremecí. Sentí como el teléfono resbalaba de mi mano y el altavoz se activaba. Félix ronroneo – estas preciosa, y Rosalie. Oh Rosalie – sentí como se me revolvía el estomago y rose se estremeció tras de mí – nunca conocí a tus amigas pero me encantaría hacerlo ahora – suspiro.

No – hable con voz temblorosa – por favor – suplique con voz apenas audible. La atronadora risa de Félix me rizo los vellos del cuerpo. Edward tomo el teléfono y gruño.

Escúchame bien maldito infeliz – podría jurar que los ojos de Edward se habían vuelto negros – ellas no están solas y no te vas a poder acercar a ellas maldito hijo de perra – volvió a gritar – y si les pones un dedo encima yo mismo me encargare de hacerte polvo – y sin más colgó – bella, bella – me llamaba suavemente aunque todavía se le veía enojado. Tenía los hombros tensos y los labios apretados en una fina línea. Lo mire a los ojos y me eche a sus brazos.

Lo siento – susurre – por nuestra culpa ahora están metidos en esto – sollocé – no me perdonaría si les pasa algo – sentí como Edward acariciaba en círculos mi espalda .

Bella cálmate no es tu culpa – dijo suavemente.

Y si les hace algo – me estremecí de solo pensarlo.

No te preocupes. No se preocupen – escuche la voz de Carlisle.

Nosotros no metimos solos – esta vez hablo Emmett.

Nada les va a pasar – suspire ante la voz tranquilizadora de Jasper.

Jamás dejaremos que te pase nada – dijo James y lo mire por sobre el hombro de Edward – a ninguna – sentenció y sonreí un poco. Mis amigas estarían seguras. El cansancio de todo el estrés me aplasto como una mole.

No se vallan – susurre apenas audible – por favor – termine de decir antes de caer en un profundo sueño.

**Rosalie POV**

Bella – Edward la sostenía delicada mente entre sus brazos y la llamaba suavemente. Yo aun me encontraba paralizada.

Lo siento – susurró – por nuestra culpa ahora están metidos en esto – me estremecí viendo a los chicos – no me perdonaría si les pasa algo – trague con dificultad el nudo e mi garganta. Bella estaba diciendo todo lo que yo quería decir.

Bella cálmate no es tu culpa – dijo Edward suavemente.

Y si les hace algo – me abrace a mi misma viendo de reojo a Emmett y me di cuenta que el me miraba fijamente.

No te preocupes. No se preocupen – Carlisle se veía tenso y acercó un poco a la cama quedando junto a Esme.

Nosotros no metimos solos – esta vez hablo Emmett viéndome con más intensidad como si me lo tratara de aclarar.

Nada les va a pasar – Jasper coloco su mano en el hombro de Alice y esta se recostó contra él.

Jamás dejaremos que te pase nada – dijo James con los brazos cruzados – a ninguna – sentenció nos observo a todas con principal atención a victoria. Los ojos de bella comenzaron a cerrarse y sonreí un poco

No se vallan – susurro apenas audible – por favor – sus ojos se cerraron completamente y no volvió a decir nada más.

Chicos, no tienen que quedarse si no quieren – dije bajando la mirada.

No las vamos a dejar solas – Emmett me veía serio y yo evite su mirada. Bella se removió un poco acomodándose mejor contra el pecho de Edward que se acomodo junto a ella en la cama.

Yo me quedo con ella – nos sonrió tranquilizándonos y decidimos salir de la habitación. Sentí una punzada en las sienes e hice una mueca.

Esme – la llame suavemente, mi voz salió ronca, sentía la garganta seca como si hubiera tragado tierra.

Si, cariño? – me miró tomándome la mano.

Tienes una aspirina? – Pregunte – me duele la cabeza.

Claro, en la cocina en el segundo estante – asentí y me dirigí hacia allí, todos se fueron a la sala. Me dispuse a buscar la pastilla pero estaba muy arriba, tome un banco alto y me monte en el, busque entre las medicinas hasta que las encontré me iba a bajar cuando todo se volvió borroso y pise el borde del banco resbalándome. Grite y cerré los ojos. Sentí como dos enormes brazos me sostenían y suspire de alivio.

Que paso? –preguntó la voz de Alice preocupada.

Se resbalo y calló pero por suerte estaba aquí y la atrape – dijo Emmett. Me tense al darme cuenta que me encontraba entre sus brazos, me estremecí y no abrí los ojos.

Estás bien? – pregunto esta vez Esme.

Si – dije un poco titubeante, se escucharon suspiros de alivio y luego pasos alejándose. Me habían dejado sola con Emmett. Abrí poco a poco los ojos y pare de respiras por un momento. El rostro de Emmett estaba a pocos centímetros del mío. Sus ojos avellana me miraban fijamente mientras me veía preocupado.

De verdad, estas bien? – su aliento me golpeo y suspire tardando un poco en contestar.

Si, segura – se alejo un poco de mi y la preocupación se borro de sus ojos y fue reemplazada por alivio. Me miro de nuevo a los ojos pero esta vez diferente.

Me alegro – trato de separarse de mí y de forma automática me apreté más contra él y enterré mi cabeza en el hueco de su cuello – que pasa? – pregunto bajito extrañado.

No me sueltes – suspire – por favor – dije casi suplicando. Me sentía extraña, todo me superaba y no quería que me soltara. Necesitaba que no me soltara. Me sentía débil. Lo sentí llenar sus pulmones de aire y me apretó aun más contra él. Me cargo como a un bebe y sentí que me quedaba dormida.

Que le paso? – pregunto Carlisle, fruncí un poco el ceño preguntándome donde estarían Esme, Alice y victoria.

Se quedo dormida – dijo Emmett, relaje mi ceño y suspire.

Parecen conectadas – se rio bajito Jasper – si una se apaga las otras la siguen – sonreí y me removí en los brazos de Emmett.

Si, primero bella después Victoria, luego Esme y Alice y ahora Rosalie – dijo esta vez James.

Deben de estar agotadas son las 2 de la mañana, y después de esa llamada… - me estremecí – debe tener frio – sentí que nos volvíamos a mover y luego como era recostada en una superficie acolchada. Me aferre a Emmett y el se acostó a mi lado. Volví a suspirar.

No se van a tener que preocupar, nada les va a pasar – dijo serio Emmett.

Si depende de nosotros – la voz era de Jasper.

Y si las tocan – hablo James pero fue interrumpido.

Cosa que no vamos a dejar que pase – pude notar la voz de Carlisle molesta.

Bueno aunque no las toquen, solo por la forma en que ese mal nacido hablo de ellas, Edward no va a ser el único que los va a hacer papilla – se corrigió, y de solo imaginarme a los chicos enfrentándose a Mike y Félix, con sus amigos, me aplastaba el pecho, no podría soportar que algo les pasara.

Sobre nuestros cadáveres – aguante un sollozo al escuchar las palabras de Emmett. Una solitaria lagrima corrió por mi mejilla y sentí una mano cálida limpiarla y poner un mechón de mi cabello detrás de mi oreja – nada ni nadie te hará daño mientras esté aquí – me susurro Emmett aunque pensara que no lo podía escuchar, mi corazón se hinchó. Sin poder aguantar un momento más me deje llevar por la inconsciencia.

Victoria POV

Con un suspiro me senté en el suelo. Rosalie había ido a la cocina y Emmett la había seguido. Suspire. Los ojos se me cerraban solos así que me rendí a mantenerlos abiertos. Sentí a alguien a mi lado y por la forma en que mi cuerpo reacciono supe quien era.

Estás cansada – no era una pregunta pero igual asentí. - recuéstate en mi – fruncí un poco el ceño pero me derrumbe con un ligero jalón por parte de él. Apoyé mi mejilla en su hombro y bostece. James pasó su brazo detrás de mi espalda y acaricio suavemente mi espalda. Flexione mis piernas y puse mi mano en su pecho y tome se camisa en un puño mientras sentía la suave textura de su camisa en mi mejilla – duerme – dijo con voz suave y como su fuera una palabra mágica no supe mas de mi.

Esme POV

Me acosté sobre mi costado en uno de los sofás, vi a victoria con los ojos cerrados en el suelo y Alice tenía las piernas cruzadas sobre otro sofá. James se sentó junto a victoria y al poco tiempo ella se encontraba acurrucada contra el ya dormida. Mire hacia la entrada y vi a Carlisle que no pe quitaba la mirada de encima. Parecía un ángel. Nadie podía ser tan hermoso. Los 2 primeros botones de su camisa se habían desabrochado. Trague en seco y le sonreí. El me devolvió la sonrisa y se recostó en el marco de la puerta y sin querer bostecé. Lo volví a mirar y le hice una seña para que se acostara a mi lado. Se acerco durativo y cuando estuvo frente a lo hice sentar.

Puedes dormir conmigo – le sonreí – si quieres – rectifique. No me contesto y solo sonrió.

Dame un espacio – me moví un poco y su ancha espalda acaparo el sofá pero no me molesto. Me subí en su pecho y nuestras piernas quedaron entrelazadas. Puse mi mano en su hombro y suspire.

Te molesta? – pregunte sin mirarlo y sentí como su pecho se sacudía.

Para nada – coloco una de sus manos en mi cintura y comenzó a acariciar mi pelo hasta que me quede dormida.

Alice POV

Jasper se sentó en el mismo sofá que yo y me sonrió. Aun la preocupación y el miedo estaba presente pero su presencia me hacia relajarme. Sin pensar mucho coloque mi cabeza en su muslo y mantuve mis ojos abiertos. Observe a Carlisle ir hacia Esme y luego acomodarse junto a ella. Suspire sentí los dedos de Jasper pasar entre mi cabello. Me estremecí y el vello de mi cuerpo se erizo. Me gire y lo mire. Me dio una sonrisa tranquilizadora y yo la correspondí. Volví a girar y atraje mis piernas a mi pecho. Aspiré fuertemente y mi nariz había quedado contra el abdomen de Jasper. Su olor me lleno haciéndome relaja y lo sentí a él estremecerse. Cerré los ojos y poco a poco me fui quedando dormida.

Bella POV

Estaba en medio de bosque y solo lo sabía por el olor y algunos sonidos, ya que tenía los ojos cerrados y alguien te estrechaba en sus brazos me sentía tan bien y no me atrevía a moverme ni un poquito y sabia que no se había detenido el tiempo porque escuchaba la acompasada respiración de mi acompañante.

Ya había pasado mucho tiempo hasta que decidí subir la mirada, dos pozos Esmeraldas sin fondo me atraparon y deje de respirar, una sonrisa se planto en el rostro de Edward y así pasamos unos minutos, hasta que, escuche algo a nuestra espalda, el rompió el contacto visual liberándome de su hechizo mas no de sus brazos, lo sentí ponerse tenso y yo quería voltear a ver qué pasaba, cuando lo conseguí ahogue un grito.

Allí parados viéndonos con una sonrisa siniestra estaban mis peores pesadillas, Mike y Félix, y detrás de ellos tres sombras que no podía identificar, me sentí débil y mis piernas no fueron capaces de sostenerme y en ese momento me di cuenta de algo, Edward no estaba, me puse frenética buscándolo con la mirada por todos lados, y la sonrisa de los otros dos se ensanchan aun mas.

Se acercan a mí con paso lento y tortuoso mientras yo retrocedo igual, ¡Edward, Edward, Edward! Lo llamé hasta que la garganta me ardió. Me arrastre en el suelo tratando de alejarme de ellos. Se acercaban cada vez más rápido y se hacían más grandes. Grite aun más fuerte. De pronto se lanzaron sobre mí riendo.

-No, no, ¡No! – Grite con todas mis fuerzas – ¡Edward!.

Bella despierta – la voz de Edward se escucha demasiado lejos.

No me dejes – temblaba tratando de buscarlo pero no podía abrir los ojos, sentí unos cálidos brazos envolviéndome y me acurruque como un bebe mientras me acariciaba la espalda en círculos y trataba de tranquilizar a mi desbocado corazón.

No te dejaría nunca bella – dijo suavemente y me estremecí – nunca – repitió y me apretó más contra él. Me volví a quedar dormida.

Edward POV

Bella se había despertado gritando mi nombre, una calidez abrazadora me envolvió el corazón y me gustaba demasiado ese sentimiento como para ser bueno.

Esa madrugada no dormí. Me quede observando a bella dormir y murmurar mi nombre en sueños. Acaricie su cabello y eso parecía calmarla. Se veía tan indefensa que me partía el corazón. Al escuchar su historia me habían dado unas enormes ganas de golpear algo, mejor dicho a alguien. Quien podría lastimar a unas inocentes niñas como Rosalie y bella? Y ahora regresaban para atormentarlas. Fruncí el ceño. Me prometí a mi mismo que nada les pasaría. Observe el reloj y ya eran las 8:10 de la mañana. Deje suavemente a bella en la cama sin despertarla y baje aun sumido en mis pensamientos. Cuando iba a abrir la puerta de la cocina victoria apareció de improvisto dándome un susto.

Maldición – exclamo victoria antes de mirar su camisa ahora mojada.

Lo siento me disculpe y le resto importancia con un movimiento de su mano – alguien más está despierto – pregunte viendo detrás de ella.

No – negó con la cabeza – mejor vamos a jardín trasero para no despertar a nadie – asentí y la seguí. Nos sentamos en 2sillones que estaban allí y suspiramos a unísono mientras la suave brisa fría nos refrescaba.

Mi madre me va a matar, ya falte el primer día de clases y ya voy por el segundo – sonreí – se preocupa demasiado. – observé a victoria y sus ojos habían perdido cierto brillo– que pasa? – pregunté extrañado-

- que pasa de qué? – volteo la mirada y observo fijamente hacia ningún lugar.

De repente te ves triste – la acuso – dime que es – dije de manera más bajo y ella se volteo a mirarme. Me dio una sonrisa triste y suspiro.

Te envidio – la mire interrogante – tus padres. Te quieren – me incline un poco más hacia ella. Pestañeo rápidamente y cambio drásticamente la conversación. – sabes tocar algún instrumento? – me sorprendió pero lo deje pasar.

Si – sonreí asintiendo con la cabeza.

Cuáles? – pregunto curiosa.

El piano y la guitarra – me miro sorprendida.

Enserio? – Parecía escéptica y yo alce una ceja pero asentí – yo toco guitarra y siempre he querido tocar piano pero ningún profesor me gusta, los que me buscan mis padres son unos viejos decrépitos, estrictos o que se duerme a mitad de trabajo.

Algún día tal vez te pueda enseñar – le guié un ojo y sus ojos brillaron.

Por supuesto – por su cara se extendió una gran sonrisa y no pude evitar hacer lo mismo – tengo una idea – se levanto repentina mente y desapareció dentro de la casa, me había dejado desconcertado y me mantuve en la misma posición hasta que unos minutos después regreso con una guitarra en cada meno. Me extendió una y dudosa la tome – es de Esme – me explicó – quería aprender pero perdió el interés – se encogió de hombros y se volvió a sentar junto a mi – te gustaría tocar conmigo? – me vio de forma vacilante y yo asentí con una pequeña sonrisa.

Claro, me encantaría – sonrió un poco más.

Hero? – la mire interrogante y ella se mordió la parte interior de la mejilla.

No la se – me disculpe – pero si no te importa podrías enseñármela – ofrecí.

Claro – asintió antes de comenzar a explicarme la canción. Pasamos alrededor de una hora practicando y estuvimos rápidamente listos. Comencé con los primeros acordes y el contraste de nuestras voces juntas era extraño a la vez que agradable.

**Edward**

I'm not superman  
>I can't take your hand<br>and fly you anywhere  
>you want to go (yeah) <p>

**Victoria: **  
>I can't read your mind<br>like a billboard sign  
>and tell you everything<br>you want to hear but  
>I'll be your hero<p>

**Ambos: **  
>I, I can be everything you need<br>If you're the one for me  
>Like gravity I'll be unstoppable<p>

I, yeah I believe in destiny  
>I may be an ordinary guygirl  
>with heart, and soul<br>But if you're the one for me  
>I'll be your hero<p>

Oh, I'll be your hero

Yeah, I'll be your hero

**Victoria:**

So incredible  
>some kind of miracle<p>

**Edward: **  
>When it's meant to be<br>I'll become a hero  
>so I'll<br>wait, wait,  
>and Wait for you<p>

I'll be your hero 

**Ambos:**  
>'Cuz I, I can be everything you need<br>If you're the one for me  
>Like gravity<br>I'll be unstoppable  
>I, yeah I believe in destiny<br>I may be an ordinary guy  
>with heart, and soul<br>But if you're the one for me  
>Then I'll be your hero<p>

Yeah, I'll be your hero

Yeah, I'll be your hero

Hero…

Abrí los ojos que en algún momento había cerrado y suspire. Durante toda la canción solo pude pensar en Bella. Pero por otro lado sentí un leve cosquilleo cuando la voz de victoria y la mía se entre mezclaros. Era un sentimiento familiar pero desconocido y me tenía confundido. Era como si toda la vida hubiéramos cantado juntos. Al abrir los ojos vi que ella también los había cerrado y sonreí. Los abrió despacio y también sonrió. Estábamos como en una burbuja pero la extraña paz en la que estábamos sumergidos fue cortada cuando oímos aplausos. Ambos volteamos a la vez y allí se encontraban todos.

Vi a bella frente a todos y me miraba de forma extraña. Le sonreí y ella hizo lo mismo. Alice se acerco a nosotros y nos dio un beso en la mejilla a cada uno.

Eso fue hermoso – parecía entusiasmada.

Es una buena forma de despertar – sonrió Esme que se apoyaba un poco de Carlisle

Ni que lo digas – James tenia la vista fija en victoria y ella clavo también su mirada en el con la misma intensidad. Bella se acerco a nosotros y abrazo a victoria antes de sentarse junto a mí.

Se escucharon maravillosos – dijo con una sonrisa que me robo el aliento

Porque no mejor vamos a desayunar – todos asentimos y nos metimos a la casa. Carlisle discutió con Esme por quien prepararía el desayuno y al final los dos terminaron haciéndolo.

Bella se sintió mal y tuve que rogarle por que se acostara de nuevo. La acompañe y espere que se durmiera. Me ofrecí a lavar los platos y victoria decidió ayudarme.

Edward – me llamo indecisa y yo la voltee a ver extrañado – te gusta bella, cierto? – la mire sorprendido y me paralicé mirándola - no me mires así – bufo – responde – siguió con su tarea.

Si – acepte también volviendo a enjabonar otro plato – la vi asentir para ella misma.

A ella también le gustas – sonreí sin pensar – hacen linda pareja – se volteo de improviso y me apunto con un tenedor – Pero te advierto que si la haces llorar no te va a ir nada bien – sonreí asintiendo y ella volteo de nuevo.

A ti te gusta James – no era una pregunta. Me vio de reojo y yo sonreí aun más.

Si – asintió pero no volteo.

Genial. También le gustas – volteo a verme un segundo y luego volvió a mirar el plato frente a ella – lo sé, lo conozco – la vi sonreír un poco

Gracias – seguimos en silencio y cuando terminamos se fue al jardín. La deje sola sintiendo que era lo que necesitaba.

**Victoria POV**

Se senté en el césped y fije mi vista en la nada, un extraño me embargaba cuando estaba con Edward. Me sentía confundida. Sabía que no era nada romántico pero era algo muy fuerte. Cerré mis ojos y viaje 8 años en el pasado

_Flash Back_

_Estaba sentada en la rama de un árbol donde nadie me podía ver, estaba viendo un nido de pajaritos, que hace poco habían salido del huevo y escuche a mi mama gritar._

_Richard cómo pudiste – mi mama le gritaba a mi papa y creo que lloraba._

_Que hubieras echo si te hubiese contado en aquel momento – decía mi padre molesto._

_Pero no es mía – volvió a gritar mi mama, yo no la quería ver llorar así que baje y me dirigí hacia ellos._

_Mami no llores – le dije y cuando me volteo a ver me dio mucho miedo, no había nada, su mirada era vacía y no me dijo nada, se dio la media vuelta y se fue._

_Fin del Flashback_

Empecé a tararear antes de dejar salir mi voz. Sentía las habituales punzadas en mi pecho de cuando pensaba en mis padres. Cante un poco más alto para no dejarme llevar por el dolor.

I'll always remember  
>It was late afternoon<br>It lasted forever  
>And ended too soon<br>You were all by yourself  
>Staring up at a dark gray sky<br>I was changed

Mi padre y mi madre se distanciaron y nadie volvió a ser el mismo, mi madre casi ni me miraba, siempre que le llevaba un dibujo me ignoraba, y todos los que antes había colgado desaparecieron. La casa se volvió fría y cada vez mis padres tenían que viajar por más tiempo.

In places no one would find  
>all your feelings so deep inside<br>it was then that I realized  
>that forever was in your eyes<br>the moment I saw you cry

Desde ese día mis primas me hicieron la vida imposible siempre que podían, siempre que me lastimaba y necesitaba que mama me diera un beso me ignoraba y me decía que tenía que ser fuerte, yo solo era una niña, nuca mas recibí un beso de buenas noches, un te quiero, nada.

The moment that I saw you cry  
>It was late in September<br>And I've seen you before (and you were)  
>You were always the cold one<br>But I was never that sure  
>You were all by yourself<br>Staring at a dark gray sky  
>I was changed<p>

Las lágrimas bañaban mis mejillas, recordando que nunca volví a tener una fiesta de cumpleaños a excepción de las que había pasado con las chicas, a los 10 cuando descubrí mi pasión por la música, fueron ellas las que me habían regalado mi guitarra.

In places no one would find  
>All your feelings so deep inside (deep inside)<br>It was then that I realized  
>that forever was in your eyes<br>the moment I saw you cry

Sentí que me acompañaban unas voces, unas voces que reconocería a miles de kilómetros, unas voces que siempre habían estado conmigo, unas voces que sabían mi historia y que me han ayudado a tener una historia aparte con ellas, y unas voces que no me cansaría de escuchar nunca ya que sin ellas no se qué sería de mi en estos momentos. Una mano se poso en mi hombro y un cálido beso en mi cabeza al igual que como me paso con Edward me sentí en casa, donde era querida, aceptada y amada. Eleve un poco más la voz y ellas hicieron lo mismo, se escuchaba como un coro de ángeles y nuevas lagrimas de felicidad corrieron por mi rostro.

I wanted to hold you  
>I wanted to make it go away<br>I wanted to know you  
>I wanted to make your everything, all right...<p>

I'll always remember...  
>It was late afternoon...<br>In places no one would find...

In places no one would find  
>All your feelings so deep inside (deep inside)<br>It was then that I realized  
>that forever was in your eyes<br>the moment I saw you cry.

Sabes que siempre estaremos para ti – me dijo Alice y yo la abraza con los ojitos aguados y solo la pude abrazar.

Lo sé – suspire y me separe de ella.

Chicas, mañana debemos ir al instituto – suspiro bella como si apenas lo recordara.

Lo cierto es que si, a menos que quieras que René te mate – se rio Rosalie y la seguimos. Aun me impresionaba como podía pasar del llanto a las risas tan fácilmente con ellas y era una de las razones por las que las amaba. Gire al sentir pasos y vi que Emmett, Jasper, Edward, James y Carlisle se colocaron unos pasos detrás de nosotras. James me vio y frunció el ceño – tenemos compañía – me limpie los restos de las lagrimas y todas nos levantamos

Nosotros ya nos tenemos que ir – hablo Jasper y yo hice una mueca.

Ya? – pregunto asombrada Alice y Jasper sonrió.

Sí, pero nos gustaría venir mañana a buscarlas para ir al instituto – dijo James – si quieren.

Claro – salte sin pensar y él me sonrió.

Pero, se deben ir ya? – pregunto de nuevo esta vez Esme, y ellos asintieron.

Nuestras madres nos deben haber estado llamando y probablemente la reprimenda que nos espera va a ser de 2 horas cada una – Emmett rodo los ojos y por el rostro de los chicos me di cuenta que no exageraba, o por lo menos no tanto.

No les gustaría ayudarnos a escoger que ponernos para mañana? – pregunto Alice y parecieron sorprendido.

Hasta donde tengo entendido somos chicos y no sabemos mucho de moda – Carlisle frunció los labios y los demás asintieron de acuerdo.

Ustedes se visten bastante bien para ser hombres – sonrió bella y no pude evitar ver a James, la camisa se ajustaba perfectamente a él y los pantalones marcaban sus musculosas piernas – trague en seco y me concentre en su rostro.

Por favor, solo serán unos minutos – pidió bella. Ella y Edward se miraron fijamente unos segundos.

Está bien – suspiro Jasper resignado. Sonreí feliz y los guiamos de nuevo a la sala donde los sentamos.

Esperen aquí – les ordeno Rosalie y todas subimos a la habitación de Esme.

Donde esta Alice? – pregunte al no verla pero antes de que respondieran Alice entraba.

Fui a buscar algo – nos dijo al vernos las caras – bueno como haremos esto? – pregunto.

Cada una se pone un uniforme y salimos a desfilar – dijo Esme riéndose.

Genial esto va a ser divertido – dijo Rosalie.

Nos empezamos a cambiar y ya estábamos listas en 15 minutos.

**Rosalie POV**

Estábamos llegando al último escalón cuando Alice nos detuvo.

Esperen – la miramos interrogantes y saco un aparatito que reconocí como el control del radio. Apunto y dio play. Sonreímos al escuchar la canción que comenzó a sonar. _Satisfaction._

Salí yo primero, estaba vestida con una pequeña falda de volado negra. Tania una camisa strapless blanca y unos botines corte bajo de fina gamuza negra con tacón de 15cm.

Si a los chicos tensos en sus asientos y les sonreí. Fije mi vista en Emmett y me recorrió entera haciéndome estremecer, la piel expuesta me ardía pero actué como si nada. Camine cerca de ellos y me coloque frente a Emmett sonriéndole. Voltee justo cuando salía Alice.

**Alice POV**

Camine hacia los chicos con un vestido de tiro grueso y escote en la espalda que me quedaba como una segunda piel hasta la cadera y luego caía suelto hasta medio muslo, era color azul celeste. Tenía unas sandalias de plataforma abierta color negro. Moví más mis caderas y sonreí al ver la mirada de Jasper posada en mí. Lo mire directo a los ojos y me coloque frente a él mientras bailaba un poco la pegajosa canción. Jasper apretó los puños sobre sus muslos y yo le sonreí aun más.

**Bella POV**

Seguí después de Alice. Tenía una camisa cuello bobo verde ajustada al cuerpo con unos shorts de cuero negro junto con unos botines altos tacón de aguja. Di una vuelta a través del salón y detrás del sofá mientras sentía la mirada de Edward clavada en mí. Roce su pierna mientras pasaba y los vellos de mi cuerpo se erizaron me pare frente a él y no pude despegar mis ojos de los suyo.

**Victoria POV**

Salí yo con short blanco de cuero con una camisa strapless que se justaba hasta debajo de los senos y luego caía suelta, era blanca al igual que el short pero las sandalias eran negras y con tacón de 15 cm. Le sonreí con picardía a James y él me veía divertido mientras me miraba de arriba abajo una y otra vez. Me gustaba como se sentía que él me mirara. Recordé por un momento como era estar entre sus brazos y mordí mi labio observando cómo me veía fijamente baile junto a las demás frente a James y esperamos a Esme.

**Esme POV**

Tenía unos pantalones de cuero rojo a la cadera y arruchado en las pantorrillas. Una camisa blanca de tiro grueso ajustada a mi piel y unas sandalias de plataforma abierta blanca con tacón de 15 cm. Carlisle me sonrió desde su asiento y yo le devolví la sonrisa, di una pequeña vuelta y seguí caminando a su alrededor y sentí como me observaba. Me estremecí. Me puse frente a él y me acerque un poco más.

La canción termino y nos separamos un poco. Tenían una fina capa de sudor en sus frentes y yo humedecí mis labios. Nos quedamos n silencio hasta que Alice lo rompió.

Y qué tal? – dijo sonriente mirándolos expectantes. Ellos tragaron en seco pero no dijeron nada.

Hola? – victoria frunció el ceño mientras los saludaba despacio – alguien allí? – ellos asintieron pero otra vez no dijeron nada.

Podrían hablar de una vez? Me tienen los nervios de punta – refunfuño Rosalie.

Creo que no es nuestra decisión, cada una se ve más hermosa que la otra así que lo que decidan quedaran fantásticas – entre cerré los ojos viendo a Carlisle. Al parecer era bastante bueno con las palabras. Reparo en mí y me sonrió.

Está bien – dije resignada – ahora si son libres de irse – les sonreímos y ellos se levantaron lentamente. El primero que se despidió de mí fue James, luego Jasper, después Emmett seguido por Edward y por ultimo Carlisle. Se paro frente a mí y coloco sus dedos en mi mentón y ladeo un poco mi cabeza dándome un beso en la comisura de mis labios. Trate de que no se notara mi respiración acelerada. Los acompañamos hasta la puerta y todos me montaron en un Mercedes antes de desaparecer.


	5. Chapter 5

**Mensaje en el Bosque**

**Bella POV**

Después de que los chicos se fueron nos acostamos a dormir y aunque los problemas de la tarde anterior no habían desaparecido de mi mente me sentía como si ese gran peso ya no me aplastara, esa noche como era de esperarse soñé con Edward, con sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura, con su voz diciéndome que no se iba a ir, y así poco a poco fui dejando que la oscuridad me atrapara por completo para caer en un profundo sueño.

La alarma sonó y supimos que era hora de levantarnos pero hoy me sentía con fuerzas, me levante con una sonrisa que no se me quería quitar de la cara, al mirarme al espejo tenia las mejillas sonrosadas y un brillo extraño en la mirada, aunque no era la única ya que todas se veían diferentes hoy, se veían radiantes y me imagine que así me vería.

Nos metimos a bañar una por una y luego nos vestimos aunque no elegimos ninguno de los conjuntos de la noche anterior y nos decidimos por un short de jean con unas camisas strapless cada una de un color distinto, la mía era azul, la de Alice amarilla, la de Victoria verde, la de Rose roja y la de Esme rosa pastel.

Nos estábamos terminando de maquillar cuando escuchamos una bocina afuera de la casa y todas salimos literalmente corriendo hacia la puerta. Al diablo con las mariposas, sentía murciélagos en el estomago. Las manos me sudaban patéticamente y estaba segura de que si no lo veía pronto comenzaría a temblar. Necesitaba _verlo_. Abrimos la puerta y allí estaban parados como unos dioses.

James con unos pantalones "rotos" de jean y una franela tiro grueso y cuello en "V", Carlisle tenía unos jeans claros con una camisa azul celeste y una chaqueta blanca, Jasper usaba un estilo de mono deportivo blanco con una camisa de mangas 3 ¼ blanca igual, Emmett lucía una camisa verde olivo y un jean desgastado, deje a Edward para el final que se veía hermoso con su camisa manga larga negra que enmarcaba cada musculo de su torso seguido de unos jeans desgastado oscuros y eso resaltaba su piel nívea. Alce los ojos y me encontré con los suyo que me admiraba de una manera que jamás había sentido.

-Vamos – dijo Esme sacándome de mi ensoñación para dirigirnos hacia los carros. Observe a Rosalie como abría los ojos y se le iluminaban de una manera extraña.

- Oh por dios! – Chillo al ver el mercedes negro que se encontraba en frente de la casa y casi se le tira encima besarlo – de quien es esta preciosidad - dijo volteándose a nosotros, mientras que Victoria y yo negábamos con la cabeza y los chicos la miraban extrañados.

- Es mío – dijo Carlisle después de unos segundos, a Rosalie se le agrandaron fue hasta el y se le lanzo encima, juraría haber oído a Emmett gruñir. Sonreí para mis adentros. No tenían ni idea. Carlisle estaba petrificado del asombro y Esme casi se atraganta de la risa.

- Puedo manejarlo? – pudio abriendo los ojos de tal manera que me recordó al gato con botas. En ese momento no aguante mas. Con la mano derecha me sostuve el estomago y con la izquierda me aferre a la camisa de Edward para no caer. Carlisle nos veía a todas con rostro interrogante lo que hacia la situación más hilarante. – Por favor, por favor, por favor – decía rose dando pequeños saltitos y en esos momentos se parecía más a Alice que a ella misma. Era impresionante el efecto que causaban los autos en Rosalie. De súbito Rosalie se volteo hacia Esme mientras una lenta sonrisa se extendía en su rostro. Esme se tenso y yo que ya me había calmado solté unas risitas. – puedes pedirle que me lo preste.

- Que? – pregunto Esme estupefacta. Rosalie alzo una ceja. Esme vio de reojo a Carlisle que seguía confundido. Y posiblemente cuestionando su salud mental.

No será necesario – hablo un poco inseguro. – por mí no hay problema. – Rosalie dio un chillido de felicidad y corrió hasta el auto. Vi a Carlisle palpar su bolsillo y abrir los ojos sorprendido. – como saco mis llaves? – soltamos una corta carcajada pero no respondimos.

Nos acomodamos en ambos autos. Rosalie, Carlisle, Emmett, Jasper y Alice en el Mercedes mientras que yo, Esme, Victoria, James y Edward fuimos en el volvo de este último. De camino al instituto me di cuenta de cuánto le gustaba la velocidad a Edward, a mitad de camino pareció comenzar una carrera entre él y Rosalie, cuando la aguja paso los 140km/h deje de mirar.

Cuando llegamos al instituto casi me lanzo por la ventana antes de estacionar, quería sentir una superficie plana y estable antes de que vomitara. Una cosa era manejar a alta velocidad, otra era ir de pasajero.

- Gane – fue lo primero que escuche. La voz era la de Rosalie, rodé los ojos. Vi a Edward sonreír.

- Están llenas de sorpresas – yo sonreí también.

- Donde aprendiste a manejar así? – pregunto Emmett asombrado. Le envié una mirada de advertencia. Ella la capto, desafortunadamente Carlisle y Edward también.

- Es un secreto – sonrió con picardía y la imite para disimular.

- Es mejor que vayamos entrando, falta poco para que suene la campana – dijo Carlisle mientras pasaba la vista entre Esme y yo. Su mirada se encontró con la mía y alzo una ceja. No cambie mi expresión ni aparte la vista. Sabía que algo escondía aquella mirada que le había mandado a Rosalie. Mire a los demás que comenzaron a caminar y yo los seguí.

Olvidando lo anterior les explicamos a los chicos como llegar a sus respectivas clases y nos contentamos al saber que compartíamos 1 clase con cada uno de los chicos, con Edward y Carlisle era biología, con Emmett matemáticas, con James y Jasper literatura y de nuevo con Jasper historia. A primera hora nos tocaba biología, y no cavia en mí de la dicha.

Traspasamos las puertas del instituto y el ambiente se volvió extraño. Mientras caminábamos todos nos miraban, no como siempre, estas miradas eran diferentes, aunque babeaban por los chicos – como era obvio – se dirigían a nosotras y luego hablaban entre murmullos. Era obvio que un nuevo rumor había comenzado. Solo faltaba saber que era esta vez. No fui la única que se dio cuenta, cruce una mirada con Victoria y ella tenía el ceño fruncido como yo, había llegado a la misma conclusión. Lauren y Jessica se dirigían hacia nosotras y eso no presagiaba nada bueno. Las demás se dieron cuenta y automáticamente se colocaron frente los chicos. Era un poco ridículo ya eran mucho más altos que nosotras.

- Decidieron dar la cara? – la primera en hablar fue Lauren, el tono de burla era evidente.

- De que hablas Malory? – Pregunte respondí ácidamente. Escuche reír a Jessica, su cabello había vuelto a ser rubio artificial.

Lauren saco de su bolsillo un papel de color amarillo chillón y nos lo tendió. Se lo arrebate de la mano y lo desdoble.

"_Al parecer las tigresas del instituto Bella, Esme, Alice, Victoria y Rosalie, se vieron reducidas a simples gatitas ante la llegada de la chicas nuevas Tanya, Irina, Kate, Heidi y María, después de haber aceptado públicamente un reto propuesta por las mismas de presentarse a la fiesta de las nuevas a la cual no asistieron demostrando así lo cobardes que son"_

_Anónimo._

Cuando termine de leer el maldito volante de color chillón mire hacia todos lados y me di cuenta es los estúpidos papelitos estaban pegados por todas las paredes del pasillo y no me extrañaría que de todo el instituto también, temblaba de la rabia y de la impotencia. Se me había olvidado totalmente el pequeño cruce de palabras con las arpías en la cafetería. Y dado con quien tratábamos habíamos cometido un error fatal.

Instintos asesinos y pensamientos oscuros llenaron mi cabeza mientras trataba de serenarme contando mentalmente. Sentí un leve toque en mi codo y supe que era Esme. Tenía ganas de lanzarme encima del que escribió el maldito volante. Y aun más de lanzarme sobre Lauren y Jessica que ahora se dedicaban a mandar miradas lujuriosas hacia detrás de nosotras, no había que ser un genio para saber a quienes miraban.

- Ya veremos – dije con los dientes apretados. Mientras rompía el volante frente a sus ojos. Tome a Edward de la mano, y comencé a caminar con la frente en alto, sin mirar a nadie. Sentí como Edward apretaba suavemente mi mano y reduje el paso mientras me serenaba. Sonreí ante el cosquilleo de mi palma. Emmett, Jasper y james se despidieron de nosotras y fueron a sus respectivas clases.

Nos dirigimos al salón y nos colocamos en nuestros respectivos asientos. Carlisle y Edward se quedaron parados unto al profesor mientras los demás se terminaban de sentar.

- Bueno chicos – nos llamo la atención el profesor – tenemos dos nuevos alumnos este año – los chicos fulminaban a Edward y a Carlisle con la mirada mientras las chicas casi se los comían con los ojos, yo por mi parte estaba bastante ocupada admirando a Edward – ahora, preséntense.

- Soy Edward Masen – comenzó Edward.

- Yo Carlisle Cullen – continúo Carlisle.

- Ambos tenemos 18 años y venimos de nueva york – finalizo Edward.

- Muy bien ahora elijan donde se quieren sentar – dijo el profesor. pude ver como todas las chicas se ponían ansiosa y comenzaban a acomodar su cabello y algunas hasta se pusieron brillo labial. – aunque al no conocer a nadie se les debe hacer difícil.

- Si conocemos a algunos aquí – contesto Edward mientras posaba su mirada en mí. Me mordí el labio, me sonrió a medio lado logrando que mi corazón se alterase y me ruborizara, le devolví la sonrisa.

- Eso es bueno – dijo el profesor sonriendo – díganme quienes para ubicarlos.

- Creo que tenemos que preguntar si se quieren sentar con nosotros. Dijo Carlisle sonriendo y sentí a Esme, que estaba detrás de mí, aguantar la respiración. Los ojos de Carlisle viajaron picaros hacia ella. Sonreí. Se acercaron a nosotras sonriendo.

- Les molestaría que nos sentáramos con ustedes – Edward me veía a los ojos y solo pude negar con la cabeza y mirar a Rosalie de forma suplicante para que dejara sentarse a Edward y así lo hizo, ahora Alice, Victoria y ella ocupaban un mesón especial para 3 mientras que yo estaba con Edward y Esme con Carlisle, podía sentir las mirada fulminantes de algunas lo cual me hizo sonreír. Por más horroroso que sonase amaba eso.

La hora paso y no tuve la mas mínima idea de que dijeron en la clase entera ya que se me fue la hora entre miradas y roces con Edward, y con cada roce enviaba mil descargas eléctricas por toda mi piel, extrañamente sentía que poco a poco los murmullos se apagaban a mi alrededor.

Durante las otras clases todo pasó horriblemente lento y sin ninguno de los chicos cerca aunque estaba con las chicas sentía que me faltaba algo. Ahora estando solas los murmullos aumentaban cada vez mas llegando a ser ensordecedores haciéndome apretar los puños y desear desaparecer.

Al fin la hora de almuerzo llego. Con un suspiro me encamine seguida de mis amigas hacia la cafetería. Allí esperándonos como perfectas estatuas estaban ellos. Mi estomago se retorció cuando observe a Edward mirándome fijamente. Acelere un poco el paso y le sonreí. Con un gesto galante abrió la puerta dejándonos pasar antes de entrar ellos. Por un momento olvide todo a mi alrededor, eso hasta que de nuevo el zumbido de los murmullos me trajo de vuelta. Inhale y exhale suavemente calmándome. Nos dirigimos a nuestra nueva mesa y nos sentamos todos juntos allí mientras los chicos se ofrecieron a traernos la comida. En ese preciso instante entraron las 5 arpías en toda su gloria caminando hacia su mesa, antes nuestra, Tanya volteo y mirándome directamente a los ojos articulo con los labios "cobardes" – _cobardes, cobardes,_ _cobardes,_ - la palabra se me repetía en la cabeza y explote.

- Ya! – grite exaltando a todos, incluyendo a mis amigos, lance mi bandeja a un lado y con el zapato de tacón que tenia pise fuerte la mesa mientras me montaba en ella – tengo mejores cosas que hacer a tener dolor de cabeza por los insufribles murmullos hacia nosotras de personas que tienen una vida, no fuimos a la estúpida fiesta y no me arrepiento ya que hice algo mucho más entretenido créanme – esta vez no me permití sonrojarme aunque sentía la mirada de Edward en mi espalda. Todo había quedado en súbito silencio. Escuche la risilla maliciosa de Tanya, mes estremecí de rabia.

- Que propones Swan? – pregunto de forma burlona.

- Reto de baile – se levanto Rosalie.

- Aceptamos – dijo Kate – pongan, hora fecha y lugar.

- El baile de inicio de curso dentro de 2 semanas – dijo muy segura Alice.

- Como ya dijimos aceptamos – repitió Tanya.

- Prepárense – dijo amenazadoramente Victoria.

- Traten de aparecer – dijo muy cínica maría y las 5 se largaros a reír.

Después de eso los murmullos no acabaron pero si disminuyeron, los chicos apenas y hablaban y lo agradecí ya que no estaba de humor y no me quería descargar con ellos.

Después de que sonó la campana volvimos a la clase y todo era lo mismo, los chicos se presentaban, se sentaban lo más cerca que podían de nosotras, los cuchicheos siguieron y todo eso hasta que termino el día. Alice fue seguida por Jasper a la oficina de administración. Cuando regreso supe no quería oír lo que tenía que decir.

- Hay un problema – suspire con resignación.

- Que pasa? – pregunto Rosalie adelantándose.

- Fueron más rápidas y apartaron el auditorio estas dos semanas y recuerden que mi madre usó el salón de ensayos de mi casa para una sala de cine.

- Ahora donde se supone que vamos a ensayar? – pregunte mas para mí que para los demás mientras mi mente trabajaba rápidamente, nuestras casas eran amplias pero no había un espacio que se prestara para realizar una coreografía sin contar que era difícil para nosotras pasar tanto tiempo dentro de nuestras propias casas.

- En nuestra casa hay una cancha de baloncesto, me imagino que es lugar suficiente, no? - dijo Edward sacándome de mis pensamientos. Lo mire sorprendida.

- No les molestaría? – Pregunte – tendríamos que ir todos los días.

- Para nada – dijo Jasper, de la nada Alice solo sobre el abrazándolo.

- Puro que te besaría – exclamo feliz hasta que se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho. Todo su pequeño cuerpo se tenso y envaro la espalda. Se separo rápidamente de Jasper. – Lo siento – él la miro con una pequeña sonrisa.

- No importa – Jasper parecía un poco absorto en sus pensamientos.

Ya nos habíamos puesto de acuerdo y esa misma tarde nos íbamos a reunir con los chicos en su casa a las 6 de la tarde, extrañamente me sentía impaciente y ansiosa… no sabía el motivo pero cuando nos separamos en la puerta de la casa de Esme, sentí como si se llevaran parte de mi con ellos. Últimamente estaba muy dependiente de las personas que quería y ellos se habían ganado pedazo a pedazo mi corazón.

Desde el día anterior. Al volver a escuchar las voces de mis pesadillas, algo había cambiado. No era solo el miedo constante que atenazaba mis pulmones. El hecho de que ellos hubiesen estado allí prometiendo protegernos les había dado pase directo en mi interior, pero lo más extraño era la sensación de que siempre había estado ese espacio para llenar a pesar de que siempre me había sentido completa. Todos mis temores se evaporaba cuando los tenía cerca, en especial a Edward. Suspire. Edward.

-Bella que pasa? – Alice interrumpió mis pensamientos.

- Nada Allie solo pensaba – negué ligeramente con la cabeza antes de mirarla, pero al verla bien note que tenía el seño ligeramente fruncido – pero que te pasa a ti? – pregunté.

- Bella no se… - paró y me miro con ojos brillantes y una sonrisa casi imperceptible – no sé qué me pasa pero, creo… - suspiro – que siento algo raro por Jasper, no le puedo dar nombre a lo que siento, no estoy enamorada, sería una tontería estarlo en tan poco tiempo, pero al parecer no estoy muy lejos de eso – un rubor cubrió sus mejillas recordándome a la Alice de antaño. A mi mente llego una dulce pero triste niña de 5 años. La abracé sin poder contenerme.

- Me parece bien Allie seguro el sentirá eso también y si no es porque es un idiota – me sonrió. Nos quedamos en la misma posición un momento más. Antes de que me perdiera de nuevo en mis pensamientos Allie salto lejos de mi.

- Jesús! Ya es tarde – mire el reloj y ya marcaba las 5:15. Puse los ojos como platos y salte de la cama. Ambas salimos corriendo a la habitación para vestirnos.

Después de media hora ya estábamos listas y siendo sincera era un record para nosotras. Alice estaba vestida con un vestido de tirantes a medio muslo azul celeste que se ajustaba totalmente a su torso mientras que debajo de la falda del vestido tenía un mini short de licra azul y unas zapatillas blancas, Victoria usaba un short de licra negro que dejaba al descubierto sus pálidas piernas con una camisa de tiro grueso amarilla con unas zapatillas negras, Rosalie lucía una falda negra ajustada en las caderas y suelta hasta medio muslo, también tenía un mini short de licra bajo esta, con un strapless negro dando la ilusión de un vestido, de no ser por la fina franja de piel que quedaba al descubierto en su abdomen, y unas zapatillas blancas, y Esme una licra blanca que abrazaba sus muslos hasta las rodillas y una camisa verde musgo con tiro grueso de un solo hombro. Yo iba vestida exactamente igual a rose solo que la blusa y la falda eran blancos y mis zapatillas negras.

- tenemos todo listo? – Pregunto Victoria – toallas?

- Si – dijo Alice.

- Cambio de ropa de emergencia?

- Si – respondió Esme con un bolso en las manos.

- Radio?

- Si – conteste palmeando en aparato-

- Cornetas extra?

- Si – afirmo rose.

- Genial ahora a vamos a meter todo al Auto – decidimos usar la camioneta de victoria, una _Fiat Idea Adventure, _ya que tenia la maletera mas grande, cuando lo metimos todo ya estábamos listas para irnos.

Victoria manejaba, rose iba de copiloto y Esme Alice y yo íbamos atrás, siguiendo las instrucciones que los chicos nos habían dado llegamos a las afueras de Forks donde había un gran bosque pero con muchas entradas, pasaros 15 min desde que nos habíamos encontrado al bosque y ya me estaba poniendo nerviosa.

- Chicas – las llame – no les parece que estamos algo… - me dio miedo continuar.

- Ohm, perdidas? – siguió Esme por mí, las chicas nos voltearon a ver y vi el miedo en sus ojos, confirmado, si estábamos perdidas.

- No hay que entrar en pánico – dije lo más calmada que pude – Victoria detén el auto – ella obedeció – ahora alguno de sus teléfonos tiene señal – dije revisando el mío, nada.

- No – dijeron todas a la vez.

- De acuerdo, vamos a hacer esto – suspire aparentando seguridad que no tenia – vamos a bajarnos del coche y nos vamos a alejar en diferentes direcciones a buscar señal y dentro de 15 minutos volvemos, está bien? – todas asintieron temerosas.

Nos separamos cada una por un lado y empezamos a caminar alzando el teléfono buscando señal. No sé cuanto camine internándome en el bosque cuando sentí ruido en mi espalda, un escalofrió recorrió mi espalda, me voltee instantáneamente, no había nadie. Trague grueso. A mi derecha volví a escuchar un ruido, seguía sin ver nada. Mire hacia todos lados comenzando a retroceder mientras empezaba a entrar en pánico, iba a gritar lo que me dieran los pulmones cuando una mano con un pañuelo me tapo la boca, me retorcí todo lo que pude e intente gritar de nuevo pero el pañuelo ahogo mis gritos. Un brazo musculoso me sostenía de la cintura mientras la gran mano aun tapaba mi boca.

– Hola preciosa – dijo una voz algo ronca y distorsionada, comencé a temblar – que hace una chica tan apetecible sola por aquí? – preguntó como si pudiera responderle antes de pasar la punta de la lengua por mi oreja. Me volví a estremecer mientras lagrimas comenzaban a derramarse en mis mejillas – es lo averiguaremos después – rio maliciosamente. Sentí como con la mano del brazo que rodeaba mi cintura comenzó a moverse acariciándome los costados haciendo que soltara un sollozo, por más que me movía su agarre era fuerte, poso su mano en mi seno izquierdo, me estremecí de asco y empecé a temblar mas notoriamente mientras lo acariciaba por encima de la tela, sollozos escapaban amortiguados por el trapo – mi amigo Mike – me tense y comencé de nuevo a forcejear – te deja un mensaje – rio otra vez apretándome de nuevo hasta dejarme sin aliento – cuida tus espalda, pronto regresare – citó, lo oí suspirar – tienes suerte de que te reclamara como suya, mira como me pones – sentí como presionaba las caderas contra mi trasero haciendo que sollozara aun más fuerte. – Lástima que te encontré a ti y no a la pelirroja – la sangre en mi cuerpo se congelo – la habría hecho mía justo aquí – sentí la bilis subir por mi garganta – será para la próxima – la mano que estaba en mi boca y en mi seno desaparecieron.

Caí en la hierba de rodilla temblando y derramando tantas lagrimas que me obstruían la visión, la voz se me había quedado atascada en la garganta y no me podía levantar, estaba petrificada del miedo. Me imaginaba que las demás habían empezado a regresar. Trate de serenarme. A un metro de mi estaba mi celular. Lo tome con dedos temblorosos. Vi que tenía señal. Sonreí irónica secándome las lágrimas. Mis rodillas aun temblaban pero logre levantarme. Sacudí mis manos y luego mis rodillas. Volví a temblar al recordar lo que había dicho ese hombre. La cara de victoria llego a mi mente. Sacudí la cabeza con brusquedad.

- Tengo señal! – grite sabiendo que me escucharían. Escuche un leve "está bien" de parte de Victoria, me mordí el sabio suspirando, marque sin ser consciente y después de 2 tonos contestaron – Edward? – mi voz sonaba ronca y temblorosa.

- Bella! – sonaba preocupado pero a la vez aliviado – paso algo? Donde están? Debían de estar aquí hace más de media hora – reí un poco por lo rápido que hablaba. Solo con escucharlo me sentía más ligera.

- Tuvimos un pequeño problema – hable en un susurro.

- Que paso? – pregunto alarmado. Sentí como se llenaban mis ojos de lagrimas de nuevo. Cerré los ojos haciendo que se derramaran.

- Solo nos perdimos. – dije después de tragar el nudo en mi garganta.

- Carlisle y yo vamos saliendo – hizo una pausa – estás segura que estas bien? – casi podía imaginármelo frunciendo el seño.

- Si Edward. Estoy bien – escuche un suspiro al otro la do de la línea.

- De acuerdo, espérennos – con un bajito "está bien" colgué. Me recargue en el tronco de un árbol regulando mi respiración. Cuando me sentí lista me encamine lo más rápido que pude mirando hacia todos lados hasta que divise la camioneta y casi corrí hacia allí, Rosalie y Victoria reían de algo mientras Alice y Esme conversaban tranquilamente. Caminé hasta ellas y Rosalie me miro. Sus ojos examinaron y me lancé a sus brazos.

– Pero que… -no la deje terminar.

- Esta algo oscuro allá, tengo frio – temblé levemente y en parte era cierto. El sol hace bastante que se había ocultado dejando el bosque en penumbras mientras nosotras éramos iluminadas por la luna – llame a Edward, él y Carlisle nos vienen a buscar, pero si no nos queremos enfermar metámonos en el auto – aun sentía que nos vigilaban y sentía el pánico crecer de nuevo en mi pecho. Me hicieron caso y yo agradecí eso.

Pasaron 10 min y vimos las luces de un carro acercarse y al estar lo suficientemente cerca vimos que era el Volvo de Edward que se paro frente a la camioneta, y de el bajaron él y Carlisle. Salimos apresuradas, o por lo menos yo, del carro y sin medir mis actos me lancé a los brazos de Edward, que me recibieron gustosos.

-También me alegro de verte – dijo en broma pero al ver que no respondía pude sentir su cuerpo tensarse.

- Le tiene algo de pánico a la oscuridad, y como verán… – rose hizo un movimiento de mano claramente indicando las penumbras. Ella por si misma se encontraba temblando, ese pánico había sido una de las consecuencia de nuestro episodio con Mike y Félix.

Mike

El nombre me vino a la cabeza y me estremecí recordando las palabras de aquel hombre _"cuida tu espalda, pronto regresare"_. Me di cuenta de la mirada fija de Edward en mí.

– Carlisle conducirá la camioneta –aún me miraba mientras decía eso. Ni siquiera me di cuenta de que los demás ya se habían ido hasta que Edward tomo mi mano y me guio a su auto abriendo la puerta por mí. El interior estaba cálido y gracias a la diferencia de temperatura se erizaron los vellos de mi cuerpo.

En el volvo, nos invadió un silencio cómodo mientras que unas notas de piano se escuchaban desde el radio relajándome casi por completo, llegamos a la casa después de 10 min y estaba tan ensimismada en mis pensamiento que cuando Edward toco mi mano di un pequeño salto. Aparcamos frente una casa inmensa y hermosa.

-Muy bien ya llegamos – me dijo como para romper el silencio Edward. – Bella, estás segura de que estas bien?

- Si, - asentí sin mirarlo a los ojos, en vez de eso dirigió mi mirada a la casa frente a nosotros - Linda casa – fue mi brillante comentario mientras aun sentía el peso de su mirada sobre mí. Segundos después llego la camioneta de Victoria, y todos salieron de ella. Al mismo tiempo que Jasper, James, y Emmett se unían a nosotros.

- Chicos no es por molestar pero – dijo alce – nos ayudan con las cosas – hizo un pucherito mínimo pero persuasivo y el primero en moverse fue Jasper, que llevo la maleta que tenia nuestra ropa de emergencia y las toallas llevándola dentro de la casa, lo siguientes fueron James, Carlisle y Edward cada uno con una corneta y Emmett llevo el radio nos adentramos en la casa y quedamos aun mas impresionadas por esta.

- Jasper – lo llame – donde dejaste la maleta – me señalo el sofá blanco donde estaba, asentí.

- Ya está puesto todo vamos a afuera – me llamo Alice.

- Que vamos a bailar – pregunte viéndolas a todas en una especie de círculo.

- Vamos a tener dos coreografía – explico Esme – de estas dos canciones – nos mostro las caratulas y una sonrisa se me planto en el rostro. Esme era la mejor bailarina que había visto, y la que mas emocionada se encontraba con este reto.

- Tenemos publico – dijo rose en un susurro, y al voltearnos, vimos a los chicos sentado en el piso observándonos como si lo que estuviéramos haciendo fuera lo más interesante del mundo. No pude evitar que una risilla escapara de mis labios. Conecte mi mirada con la de Edward, me coloque en mi lugar y comenzó la música.

- aquí vamos – me susurre a mi misma.

.

.

.

Cuando terminamos el baile perfectamente coreografiado recibimos algunos aplausos tentativos de nuestro pequeño público que ese momento se encontraban sonriendo. Lo extraño era el brillo nostálgico en sus miradas.

Al ver el cansancio en nuestros rostros Carlisle nos hiso pasar a la casa y nos preparo la cena. Al parecer en algún momento del ensayo había desaparecido para perparar algunos ingredientes para unas elaboradas pizzas.

Estábamos comiendo cando me sentí observada, todo mi cuerpo se puso en tensión cuando vi a todo ocupados comiendo, y decidí voltear, el corazón se me acelero al igual que mi respiración, al lado de la puerta había una especie de ventana larga y allí estaba.

Mike

Las lagrimas amenazaban con salir, y un fuerte nudo se formo en mi garganta, lo mire fijamente y una sonrisa maliciosa se extendió lentamente en su rostro rostro, me hizo una seña para que fuera, me encontraba dispuesta a abrir la boca cuando levanto la mano y llevo uno de sus dedos a sus labios ordenándome silencio suelo lentamente alzo la otra revelando una pistola automática, fingí ahogarme para encubrir mis lagrimas y el sollozo traicionero que escapo.

- Estas bien? – Edward a mi lado tomo mi mano. Yo asentí aun fingiendo tos.

- Ahora regreso, necesito aire – dije con voz algo ahogada aunque lo podían contribuir a la tos que había fingido. Me dirigí hacia la puerta, y con cuidado abrí la puerta.

- Hola, querida – sentí lo labios de Mike en mi oído, yo no me movía – me extrañaste? – pregunto bajito igual en mi oído mientras una de sus manos, acariciaba mi pierna. Mi respiración se acelero. De pronto no lo sentí, abrí lentamente los ojos y el estaba frente a mí, sus ojos estaban furiosos – eres una zorra – antes de que me diera cuenta su mano se había estampado en mi mejilla con tal fuerza que me derribo sobre el cristal por el que lo había visto. Sabía que era cuestión de tiempo para que todos salieran pero Mike ya no se encontraba allí.la primera en salir fue rose seguida de los demás.

- Que te paso? – Rosalie salto y me cogió de los brazos. Verificando si estaba herida solo viendo mi cuerpo. Pude haber mentido, decir que había perdido el equilibrio por un súbito mareo. Pero no lo hice. E vez de eso me arroje a sus brazos sollozando como si mi vida dependiera de ello desgarrándome la garganta en el proceso.

- Mi….Mik…Mike – logre tartamudear entre sollozos. Rosalie, con los ojos desorbitados me acaricio la mejilla. Pero en cuanto su mano hizo contacto con mi piel sentí el ardor en la mitad de mi cara, solloce un poco mas.

- Ese maldito – me encogí ante el rugido de Edward – como se atrevió a golpearte – todos lo miraron estupefactos antes de fijarse en mi rostro, algo debieron encontrar ya que sus ojos se oscurecieron súbitamente. Fui poco consiente de cuando me llevaron adentro hasta que mis ojos se encontraron con un espejo. La mitad se mi rostro se estaba comenzando a hinchar con la definida forma de una mano.

Mis ojos se encontraron con los de Edward, su mirada era dura, tenía la mandíbula apretada y los hombros tensos. sin contenerme solté a rose y me escondí en su pecho aferrándome fuertemente a su camisa. Sentí su cuerpo relajarse antes de envolverme completamente en un abrazo.

- Porque fuiste sola? – pregunto en un susurro – porque no dijiste nada?

- El… el tenia un arma – volví a sollozar - y apuntaba… apuntaba a… - tome una bocanada de aire tratando de serenarme. – Apuntaba a Esme – solté un ligero sollozo, escuché como Carlisle gruñó. Volteé mi rostro solo lo necesario para verla, sus ojos desbordaban preocupación. Sin parecer ser consiente Carlisle había acercado a Esme a él.

- Sera mejor que se queden a dormir – todas miramos interrogantes a James – No esperaran que las dejaremos solas en su casa – dijo como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo y yo no pude evitar sonreír.

- Está bien – dijo Victoria – yo puedo dormir en ese sofá, se ve realmente cómodo.

- Esa alfombra se ve acolchonada – dijo Alice.

- Pido el sofá negro – dijo rose.

- Yo duermo contigo en la alfombra – dijo Esme. Al parecer las chicas estaban satisfechas con sus elecciones, los chicos, no tanto.

- Están locas si creen que las vamos a dormir en la sala – dijo James con una mirada reprobatoria y a la vez divertida.

- Pues yo quiero dormir en el sofá, y que piensas hacer con eso – sobra decir quien habló, todos los veíamos divertidos.

- No es no – dijo serio Emmett.

- Nosotras decimos que si – respondió Rosalie tocándole el pecho con el dedo incice.

- Y nosotros que no – esta vez fue Carlisle.

- Porque no? – desafío Esme.

- Porque en todo caso los que tendrían que dormir en la sala somos nosotros – respondió Jasper.

- Eso si que no – dijo Alice cruzándose de brazos.

- No sean tercas – exclamo Emmett.

- Tercos ustedes – contraataco rose luego ladeo un poco la cabeza – donde está el baño? – dijo de la nada. Yo sonreí, sabia que tenia un plan.

- Arriba, la segunda puerta a la izquierda – respondió confundido Jasper. Las cuatro desaparecieron escaleras arriba y tuve todas las miradas sobre mí.

- Probablemente rose tenga un plan para poder dormir en la sala – me encogí de hombros. Tal como lo predije 10 minutos después Rosalie, Victoria, Alice y Esme bajaron pero no tenían la misma ropa con la que subieron. Esta eran unas camisas, obviamente de hombre, que apenas cubría sus muslos, no había que se adivino para saber de quienes eran. Sentí a Edward temblar detrás de mí.

- no les molesta hayamos tomado sus camisas, cierto? – dijo rose en el tono mas inocente que encontró. Me abstuve de girar los ojos. Los demás estaban petrificados – solo pasamos a decir buenas noches.

- Buenas noches – cantaron a coro.

- Que parte de "No van a dormir en la sala" no entienden? – pregunto Jasper alzando una ceja. Alice fingió meditarlo.

- El "No"? – pregunto inocentemente.

- Dormiremos en la sala y no pueden hacer nada al respecto – retó Rose. Una sonrisa maligna se dibujo en el rostro de Jasper, Carlisle, james y Emmett.

- Si yo fuera ustedes… correría – aconseje in segundo antes de que obedecieran, no pado mucho antes de que los chicos las imitaran.

Una a una fueron cayendo, primero Alice, luego Esme, Rosalie dio pelea rodeando la meja y por ultimo victoria que parecía escurrirse de los brazos de james. Observe como en fila india todos subieron las escaleras y fui poco consciente de que me movía hasta que sentí los brazos de Edward en mi cintura. Sonreí y me deje llevar. Cuando llegamos al segundo piso la ropa de las chicas estaba esparcida en todo el pasillo.

- Miren el desastre que han dejado aquí – rio Carlisle.

- Y luego dicen que los hombres son los desordenados – empezaron a reír.

- Si nos bajan lo recogemos nosotras mismas – sugirió Rose pero en vez de eso cada uno entro a una habitación llevándolas con ellos. Lo ultimo que escuche fue la vos de Jasper.

- Su truco no va a funcionar – y con eso las cuatro puertas se cerraron a la vez.

Sentí la mano de Edward en mi espalda baja y me di cuenta que sonreía tan ampliamente como yo. Había sido un buen método de distraerme. Edward me hizo dar unos pasos mas y dejo que entrara primero la que supuse era su habitación.

Abrí una puerta lentamente, todo estaba oscuro pero supuse que Edward detrás de mi encendería las suces, un segundo después así lo hizo. Era todo en dorado y negro, me sorprendí al ver una colección de discos impresionante con muchos clásicos. De pronto me sentí algo nerviosa mientras seguía mirando a mí alrededor. Sentí un roce en mi hombro y voltee mirando interrogante a la tela gris que me ofrecia.

- Es una camisa, supuse que la podrías usar para dormir – explicó con una sonrisa. Le correspondí y la tome. Como todo un caballero se volteo mientras yo me desvestía. – no fuiste tan problemática allá abajo, me sorprendió. – yo sonreí.

Probablemente yo hubiera sido una de las mas problemáticas, claro nunca como victoria – sonreí mientras terminaba de pasar la camisa sobre mi cabeza - solo no estaba de humor. – termine inhalando el aroma de la camisa sentí el cuerpo de Edward tras el mío. Voltee a mirarlo. El se encontraba serio. Alzo una mano y sin tocarme rozo el lugar donde Mike me había golpeado.

- Prométeme que me vas a contar si algo pasa – me dirigió una mirada tan intensa que solo pude asentir – no sabes lo hermosa que te ves cuando sonríes, y tampoco sabes cómo me siento cuando te veo llorar – su voz era un susurro como si no fuera consciente de lo que decía. Lo abrace con fuerza mientras lentamente terminamos en la cama. Nos separamos poco a poco mi mirada quedo atrapada en la suya.

Nos acercamos poco a poco y nuestros labios hicieron contacto, un estremecimiento recorrió mi cuerpo entero, era lento y pausado, como saboreándonos, sus labios sabían a menta y al parecer de ahora en adelante seria mi sabor preferido, mi corazón palpito fuertemente contra mi pecho, y sentí como un calor inundaba mi cuerpo. Ese "algo" que había sentido antes se expandió por todo mi cuerpo, y ya no solo era una parte de mi corazón sino cada una de las células de mi cuerpo, ya nuestros labios no se movían pero aun estaban unidos. Poco a poco nos separamos y vi en sus ojos, un brillo extraño, especial, y me miraban casi con adoración, yo lo veía maravillada, antes se me había hecho guapo, pero ahora simplemente lo encontraba hermoso, detallé cada parte de su cara como nunca lo había hecho, su piel nívea, su frente lisa y sin ninguna arruga, sus pestañas largas que escondían dos hermosas Esmeraldas que seguían brillando con intensidad, sus pómulos marcados, su nariz recta, sus labios sonrosados, su mandíbula cuadrara, su cuello con esa manzana de Adán tan masculina y la parte de su pecho que dejaba ver su camisa, todo él era perfecto.

Me incline otra vez y lo bese castamente otra vez, solo manteniendo nuestros labios unidos. Cuando no separamos de nuevo lentamente abrí los ojos y el estaba observándome. Me acosté en la cama y él me abrazo por detrás.

-Buenas noches – susurré, el beso mi hombro y al oído me deseo buenas noches. Poco después caí víctima del sueño en los brazo de Edward mientras tarareaba una canción desconocida para mí.

**Hola! Hola! **

**Aquí estoy de nuevo, se que ha pasado demasiado tiempo y ya se estarán preguntando si pienso continuar con mis Fics. ¡POR SUPUESTO QUE SI! Todo lo que comienzo lo termino. mi falta de actualizaciones básicamente ha sido la universidad y que tengo dos semanas enferma con Mononucleosis(no es algo muy placentero, investíguenlo) así que no eh estado presisamente de humor para escribir, hace bastante que había comenzado el capitulo pero simplemente no podía terminarlo.**

**Cambiando de tema… ¿Qué les pareció el capitulo? ¿Quién quiere golpear a Mike? ¿Quién quiere besar a los chicos? Dejen todos sus comentarios (quejas, amenazas, sugerencias….) son bien recibidos. Me eh dado cuenta de que el la historia que menos reviews recibe así que, qué les parece si pasamos los 10 reviews antes de subir el próximo capítulo?**

**Otro anuncio, estoy pensando en abrir un blog y volver a subir mis historias con sus respectivas portadas (estoy aprendiendo sobre Photoshop) Trailers y las fotos de las personas que me imagino como personajes, tambien donde podre anunciar sobre los fics que tengo en mente. ¿Quiénes están de acuerdo? ¿Me apoyarían? ¿Le gustaría? ¿alguna sugerencia para el nombre?. Cabe aclarar que es un proyecto a largo plazo y que probablemente se inauguraría a inicios de enero.**


End file.
